What Should Have Happend Next
by PladPrincess
Summary: I've decided that this is just gonna be a bunch of alturnate endings for different episodes. Shal&Bren, Jesse&Lexa. Please R&R :)
1. Into The Moonless Night

Ok, I don't own Mutant X...I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Anyway, I've decided to make this a compilation of alternate endings for different episodes in Season 3. The different chapters have NOTHING to do with one another; they are just stand alone alternate endings. There are spoilers in each chapter. (I think)  
  
Umm...I think that's all... Enjoy!  
  
~*Fiery Feral*~  
  
~*Thank you, Impulse15 for the correction. I didn't watch the episode yesterday when it was on and I forgot that Lexa never told them the name 'Dominion' until The Hand of God. Thanks again.*~  
  
~*Into The Moonless Night*~  
  
Late that night Shalimar lay in her bed wide awake. She couldn't sleep, not after everything that had happened. Climbing out of bed she grabbed a blanket and headed to the rec. room.  
  
When she got there she found Jesse relaxing in one of the recliners and Brennan sitting on the couch, reading, very much awake and alert. She went over and got on the couch before arranging the blanket over herself and putting her head on Brennan's lap.  
  
He looked down from his book and brought his hand over to stroke her hair. The gentle caress relaxed her a little and the comfort of being with her family helped drown out some of the sorrow, but it didn't last long. As she thought, she realized that this wasn't her whole family. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about Emma and Adam. Emma had been the sister she never had and her best friend. Adam...before the explosion at Naxcon she had wanted to kill him. Now she wished she had him back. Even though he had lied to her and hurt her, she still loved him.  
  
Jesse noticed the tears that were dripping from Shalimar's eyes. The last few days had been hard on all of them. "So what do we do now?"  
  
Brennan looked up from his reading and Shalimar glanced over, before returning her gaze to the floor. "I donno. I guess we just take some time to get through this and then decide what to do from there."  
  
"What about Lexa?" Shalimar asked after she had gained control of her tears.  
  
Jesse shrugged slightly. "I think we should give her a chance."  
  
Brennan shook his head. "No, I don't trust her. We don't know her. She walks in with all her secrets, and expects to just take over. I don't think so. I want to know why she's here now, what connection she has to Adam and Eckhart, who she's working for and every other little thing she's hiding."  
  
"She did help us today." Jesse reminded.  
  
"I don't think she's a threat, Brennan. Not right now anyway. I can sense those kind of things, and right now all I'm getting from her is that she would much rather be anywhere but here. I think we can let her hang around for while."  
  
"Are you guys crazy? We know nothing about this woman. I want to know how she knows so much about us though."  
  
"She said she was a part of Mutant X before us. And she obviously knows Adam." Shalimar replied.  
  
"Maybe, this was all planed." Jesse suggested. "Maybe Adam had set this all up, so if anything happened to him Lexa would just be able to step in."  
  
"There are too many 'maybes'. I'm not just gonna stand around and let her and 'her people' take over until I know a lot more."  
  
Jesse and Shalimar agreed. They did need to know more about her and knowing more about who she worked for wouldn't be bad either.  
  
After a long silence Jesse spoke. "I think I'm gonna turn in."  
  
Shalimar got up as he stood and went to him, before wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her tightly for a moment and then kissed her head. "Goodnight," He said softly as he released her. 'Night Brenn." He called as he walked out.  
  
"Goodnight." They both called back.  
  
Shalimar crossed her arms and stood gazing at a picture that sat on the light stand. Brennan picked her blanket up and walked behind her, wrapping it over her shoulders. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder as she started to cry.  
  
Brennan felt her warm tears come through his shirt and dampen his skin. He held her close wishing there was more he could do. After she had calmed down Brennan picked her up and carried her back to her bed. "You should try to sleep."  
  
"Brennan, I don't wanna be alone right now. Please don't go."  
  
He looked down into her eyes and couldn't tell her no. Shalimar moved over and let him lie next to her. Brennan pulled her closer and held her tightly. "Everything's gonna be ok, Shalimar. I promise." He said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.  
  
She nodded and buried herself deep in his arms, before falling asleep. Brennan watched her for a moment and then closed his eyes. As he drifted to sleep he thought about the woman in his arms and Jesse and even though he didn't like Lexa she was in his thoughts too. It was up to him to take care of them now.  
  
~*~*Truthfully I liked the ending to this episode, but I want to try and do a scene for each one. Hope you liked it. Please review!*~*~ 


	2. Wages of Sin

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*Wages Of Sin*~  
  
Shalimar watched as her 'prey' went into the rec. room. He took a seat on the couch and put his head against the back, closing his eyes. She smiled and crept silently in. He was making this way to easy. She ducked behind the couch and waited. It was so quiet. She could hear Jesse and Lexa's voices, but wasn't concentrating enough to actually hear what they were saying. Brennan's breathing was soft and relaxed. Shalimar stifled a giggle when she heard his stomach growl and a groan from his lips.  
  
"Dinner time" he mumbled to himself.  
  
He got up. This was it. Shalimar poised herself and got ready to pounce. One foot fall...two...three, before Brennan could react to the movement he saw, Shalimar had him tackled to the floor and was perched triumphantly on his chest. "Come spar with me?"  
  
Brennan groaned and rubbed his head. "Shal, don't you think we've had enough today?"  
  
She pouted. "Pretty please,"  
  
Brennan sighed. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and flipped her under him, pinning her to the floor with his body. "There, I win." He stood and started to walk out.  
  
Shalimar frowned as she watched him leave and then stood to followed him. "Brennan!" she called. "Brennan, wait up." She ran to catch up with him when he didn't stop. "What's wrong?" she asked coming up beside him and following him into the kitchen.  
  
Brennan opened the refrigerator and took out some left over pizza. "I'm just tired."  
  
"Is that all it is?" She asked knowing that there was more.  
  
Brennan looked back, silently asking why she had to pry but then gave in. "We're a team. Lexa forgets that and she thinks that she can step into a mission and take control whenever she wants without telling us anything except to leave. Doesn't that bother you?" He turned away and put a few slices into the toaster oven.  
  
Shalimar walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him from behind as she rested her head on his back. "I'm never in charge, so her taking control doesn't bother me as much, but when she told us to leave and didn't give us a reason..."  
  
"Ya think once she's been here for a while she'll start to trust us more and let us know what's goin on?"  
  
"I donno. She might." Shalimar released him and took two soda cans out of the refrigerator as he turned and put the pizza on the table for them to share.  
  
They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence until they had finished and cleaned up. Brennan watched Shalimar for a moment as she put the few dishes that were in the sink in the dishwasher.  
  
She could feel his eyes watching every movement. It was strange, but not uncomfortable. Finally she looked up. "What?"  
  
He smiled and walked over to her. "You really scared me for a minute today."  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What did I do?"  
  
"When we were in the vault...and they were releasing the gas...for a split second as you started to fall my heart stopped, but then I realized that you were faking it." He shook his head. "Still though, I thought I'd lost you for a minute." He tucked an errant strand of blond hair behind her ear and then let his hand rest lightly on her cheek. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life."  
  
Shalimar gazed up into his eyes and everything else seemed to fade away. She felt his lips press against hers and she froze almost unsure of what to do. Brennan let the kiss linger and prayed that she wouldn't push him away. He smiled to himself, relieved, when he felt Shalimar kiss him back. Brennan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. They jumped apart quickly and put their heads down in embarrassment.  
  
Jesse smiled and walked in. "Please tell me you guys didn't eat all the pizza." He said letting go of what he had just seen.  
  
They shook their heads 'no' as he dug through the refrigerator. "Well, umm, I should be getting to bed." Shalimar said, making an excuse to leave.  
  
"Me too," Brennan followed.  
  
She walked over and kissed Jesse's cheek. "Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah, night, bro."  
  
"Goodnight, guys," He called as they left.  
  
Just after Shalimar and Brennan had stepped out, Lexa walked in. "Join me for a late dinner?" Jesse asked.  
  
Lexa looked over at him and then at the few slices of pizza on the table and back again. She debated for a moment on whether or not she should stay. Something about him made her feel different, and he interested her. So far he was the only one who had no problems with her being here. Figuring that it couldn't hurt to learn a little more about him and put some food into her empty stomach she agreed.  
  
Brennan walked Shalimar to her room and stopped in front of her door. They turned to each other a little awkwardly and smiled. Brennan reached out and lifted her chin, before placing another soft kiss on her lips. "I love you,"  
  
Shalimar smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I love you, too,"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again before saying goodnight and heading to his own room. Shalimar entered her room and smiled as she leaned against the door. She had been extremely jealous of Kristen earlier, but now everything seemed just fine.  
  
~*~*Thank you all for the reviews so far! They have been great! Hope you liked this one!*~*~ 


	3. The Breed

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*The Breed*~  
  
Shalimar walked up to Brennan's door and knocked softly. It was about eleven o'clock and she couldn't get to sleep, so she hoped talking to Brennan would pass a little time and then maybe she'd get tired.  
  
He opened it and looked a little surprised to see her since it was late and they had all had a big day. "Shal?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi,"  
  
"Hi." He watched her for a minute studying her expressions, but couldn't make much out of them. "Something bothering you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I just can't sleep and I though maybe if you were still awake we could talk a little."  
  
"Sure, come in," he said stepping to the side, letting her in before closing the door again. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Shalimar shrugged and chuckled slightly. "Actually, I have no idea. I guess I just wanted to see you... make sure you're ok." She smiled and stepped closer, poking his chest.  
  
Brennan smiled back and took her hand, before kissing it gently and pulling her over to his bed. "Sit down," he said softly still holding her hand.  
  
Shalimar did as he asked and sat down next to him.  
  
They sat for a moment in silence before Brennan spoke, "Ya know you did a really stupid thing earlier..." Shalimar looked up at him a little confused. "Coming after me like that," he continued.  
  
"I learned from the best." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I wasn't about to just let you die... or be killed."  
  
"But I could have killed you... and I probably would have if you hadn't been so fast."  
  
"It's a good thing I'm feral then isn't it?"  
  
Brennan chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you. You saved my life."  
  
"You would have done the same if it were me," she said softly, tightening the hug.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that," he joked as he released her.  
  
Shalimar leaned back and tried to smack him but he caught her wrist and held onto it as she came at him with the other hand.  
  
He laughed and caught that one, too, but turning to catch it caused him to fall back on the bed and have Shalimar fall on top of him. He rolled over on her and smiled. "I love you... and you CAN count on me if anything ever happens." He kissed her softly deciding it was time to finally willingly cross the line that separated teammates and lovers. He hesitated as he waited to see if she would follow him or shoot him down. Slowly he pulled away to get her reaction.  
  
She was shocked at first. She thrived on the tension that was constantly created between them. She had wanted to share a relationship with Brennan for a long time. Now that he actually made the first move she was left to only reciprocate. Shalimar gazed up into his eyes. She couldn't find any words accept, "I love you, too." before gently sliding her hand behind his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.  
  
Brennan was more than happy with her reaction. After a long, passionate kiss he broke away and rolled over to the other side of the bed.  
  
Shalimar moved to her side and rested her head on his shoulder as she snuggled into him. "I could get used to this," she sighed as he started to stroke her arm.  
  
"Me, too," he kissed her head. "Stay with me, tonight?" The pure love she heard in his voice made her heart stop. When she didn't respond he quickly added, "You don't have to, but it'd be nice to just hold you."  
  
Lifting her head, she kissed him. "I'd like for you to just hold me." Smiling she rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Night, Bren, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Shal. Goodnight." He turned the lights out and pulled her closer, falling asleep with her in his arms.  
  
~*~* That's my idea of what should have happened after they got home that night. Hope you liked it.*~*~ 


	4. Where Evil Dwells

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. Rating: PG  
  
~* Where Evil Dwells *~  
  
Brennan knocked softly on Shal's door before stepping in. "You ok," he asked as he walked over to her. She looked over her shoulder, but then turned her head again and rested it on her pillow.  
  
"She spent her whole life trying to save people from monsters like Marker...and she ends up becoming one." Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her pillow.  
  
Brennan leaned against her bed. "Andrea..." His voice cracked. He hated to see Shalimar hurting. She was always so strong and to see her cry was painful. "She opened up the door, he just walked right through it."  
  
"I never suspected her for a minute," she sobbed.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Brennan spoke. "Think about it, Shal. She called you because she knew that you were the only one that could make it stop."  
  
She bit back another sob. "Yeah, well, at the moment that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better."  
  
Brennan sighed and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "She was an amazing woman and she did a lot of good. That's gonna be her legacy," he said softly as he rubbed her arm and shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," She felt warm lips press tenderly against her temple and then leave. "Brennan, wait," she called as he started to leave. He turned to face her wondering what she needed. He would give her anything right now and do everything he possibly could for her. "Stay with me," she asked softly.  
  
Brennan was a little shocked. He would have thought that she would want to be left alone right now, but nodding he took his shoes off and climbed up onto her bed.  
  
Shalimar moved over and waited for him to lie down before snuggling into his arms. "I feel like if I let you leave something is gonna happen and I'll never see you again," she said as a few tears trickled down her face.  
  
Brennan pulled her closer and held her. "Shalimar, nothing is going to happen."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
Brennan kissed her head. "You're right, I don't." He gently started to rub her back. "I do know that you feel like everyone you care about is being taken away from you. First Emma, and Adam, now one of your best friends, and that's hard. I'm going to do everything I can to help you through this and do everything I can to keep this team together so none of us have to lose anyone else we love."  
  
"I thought you wanted to leave."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remember, after Eckhart took the chip with the cure? When we got back you blew up and said you wanted out."  
  
Brennan could hear the insecurity in her voice as she spoke. He closed his eyes and sighed remembering that day. Apparently it had made quite an impact on her. He couldn't believe that she still thought he would leave. "I don't think I wanted to leave so much as just get away for a little while. I was angry at the time and frustrated. I didn't mean everything I said. I need to be here for you... and... I need to keep things straight around here. You, Jesse and Lexa can be slobs sometimes," he joked trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
Shalimar chuckled and smiled up at him. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For listening to me and being my shoulder to cry on."  
  
Brennan lifted her chin and placed a gentile kiss on her lips. "I'll always be here for you."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "I love you," Brennan whispered to the beautiful sleeping feral. He pulled her closer and kissed her head before drifting off beside her.  
  
~*~*Sorry it took so long to get this one up. Hope you liked it! Please review!*~*~ 


	5. The Taking of Crows

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. Rating PG-13 (for mild sexual situations)  
  
~* The Taking of Crows *~  
  
"Hey, feelin any better?" Brennan asked as Shalimar walked over to him.  
  
"It's amazing how you take for granted the little things, ya know, like showering alone," she said as she leaned against him.  
  
He smiled mischievously. "Well ya know if you uhh...miss the company."  
  
Smiling, she leaned closer to his lips. He took a piece of her damp silky hair and twirled it in-between his fingers. "You wish," she replied as she threw her towel over his shoulder and started to walk around him. She knew very well that he wanted a kiss, but she loved tormenting him.  
  
Brennan shook his head. "Uh, uh," Turning in the chair he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Not expecting the sudden pull, Shalimar spun half way and ended up crashing into Brennan's chest.  
  
Wrapping one arm around her back and the other around her neck, he brought her close and captured her lips in his. Shalimar's eyes widened, but shut quickly. When Brennan didn't let her go or break the kiss, she slowly climbed onto his lap.  
  
Brennan took her hips and helped her up, by gently lifting her onto his lap. He knew that her silk robe had now lifted and left her legs bare. Letting his hands fall, he put them on her thighs and started to rub gently.  
  
Shalimar moaned as his hands started to trail up her thighs and under the rest of her robe. Brennan moved his kisses from her lips to her neck as his hands reached the edge of her panty line. Shalimar purred as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck.  
  
He smiled and rested his hands on her lace covered butt, as he pulled her closer and found the sensitive spot on her neck.  
  
"Mmm, Bren..." She moaned, continuing to purr softly.  
  
He waited a moment more before breaking the kiss. "I love it when you do that..." he breathed against her neck.  
  
"Do what?" She asked almost breathlessly.  
  
Brennan kissed her neck again and then returned to her lips, placing a tender kiss there. "Purr like that,"  
  
Shalimar smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She broke away leaving him almost chasing after her lips for another kiss. Smiling, she pressed her body against his and put her mouth next to his ear, as she purred softly.  
  
Brennan almost melted.  
  
"Hey Bren..."  
  
"Humm?" He asked enjoying having her so close.  
  
"It's getting late...I think we should probably go to bed." She whispered, pulling back and giving him a 'you know what I mean' smile.  
  
Brennan grinned and stood up making sure to place her gently on the floor. He took her hips and pulled her closer as he kissed her again. Some how they managed to find Shalimar's door.  
  
Brennan pushed her up against it and continued to kiss her passionately as she blindly searched for the knob.  
  
Lexa walked in and raised her eyebrow as she watched Shalimar find the knob and stumbled in with Brennan. Shaking her head she continued on her search for Jesse.  
  
After she heard Brennan close and lock her door, Shalimar gently slipped her hands under his shirt, before lifting it off. He smiled and pulled the knot out of her robe before sliding his hands inside and touching her sides.  
  
Shalimar moaned as he gently started to stroke her skin. Lifting his hands he slipped the robe off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.  
  
Hours later Shalimar collapsed with Brennan on her bed. She snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer. "That was fun," she sighed.  
  
"It was," he replied, gently kissing her forehead. "I love you, Shal."  
  
She smiled up at him and gave him a soft kiss before laying her head back onto his shoulder. "I love you, too."  
  
Brennan pulled her closer and relaxed, as they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~*I thought about doing a scene with Jesse and Lexa for this episode instead of Shal and Brennan but I need a little more time to figure out Lexa's personality. She's a bit confusing. Anyway hope you liked it. Please review.*~*~ 


	6. Shadows of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*Shadows of Darkness*~  
  
Shalimar's heart beat furiously as she impatiently waited for the elevator to make its decent into the basement. "We should have known he would try and get away. With everything he did while he was here we should have known how powerful he is." Shalimar paced waiting for the doors to open.  
  
"We'll find him. I just hope we can convince him to..." Jesse's words were cut short by a sudden explosion that rocked the elevator car. The shaking sent them both reaching for the rails as they lost their balance.  
  
"Oh, no. We're too late," Shalimar whispered.  
  
"We've got more problems," Jesse stated as he went to the control panel and began pushing buttons. "The car's stopped."  
  
Lexa had been waiting in the hall for Brennan to say goodbye to his friend. Just as he came out the door the emergency alarms began to peal. Hospital personnel were scurrying about. Just then a voice announced over the intercom, "The fire alarms have been sounded. All guests are instructed to follow emergency exit signs and leave the premises immediately. All personnel follow emergency procedures."  
  
"Jesse, Shalimar, what's going on?" Brennan called.  
  
"Brennan, it was Johnny, he never left the basement." Shalimar replied.  
  
"We have to help get these people put of here." He told her.  
  
Jesse huffed. "We're a little stuck right now."  
  
Lexa creased her brow wondering what he meant. "Come again?"  
  
"When we realized the guards were holding an illusion, we tried to get back down to the basement, but we didn't make it. The car stopped before it got into position to open the doors." Jesse put his hand to the door. "They're hot though. The fire is probably right outside."  
  
"We're on our way." Brennan led and headed for the stairs.  
  
"No, wait!" Jesse's voice stopped him in his tracks. "The emergency system probably automatically shut down the elevator's power generator. If you can get to the generator and give it a little power it should probably allow the car to run again." Jesse looked over at Shalimar who was now backed into a corner with her eyes tightly closed and her hands balled into fists. "And Brennan," he added in a whisper, "hurry. Shalimar's beginning to feel trapped.  
  
"Generator's on the top floor," Lexa stated as she looked into Brennan's worried face.  
  
"Look, Jess, you have to talk to her. Keep her calm and focused on you. If she loses her focus and the feral takes over, her fear will be uncontrollable."  
  
They both turned and bolted up the stairs as they made their way through everyone who was being escorted out of the building to safety.  
  
Jesse turned and gently laid his hands on Shalimar's shoulders. At his touch she jumped in shock. "Shalimar, it's ok. You have to keep focused on me."  
  
"Jess," she gritted through clenched teeth, "I...I've to get...get out of here."  
  
"I know, Shal. Now listen. Brennan and Lexa are on their way to the generator."  
  
"Brennan," she breathed raggedly.  
  
"Yes, he's gonna to get us out. He has to power up the generator and the car will start moving again. We'll be out in a little while."  
  
"I can't hold out...much longer."  
  
"I know. Shalimar you have to stay focused. You have to control your fear. When the power goes back on again, the door will open." Jesse's heart broke to see the fear in her face as she realized what that meant. "I'll be right here." As he watched, her eyes began to turn feral. He gently took her face in his hands. "Shalimar, look at me!"  
  
She turned her glowing eyes on him. "Shalimar!" He stared into the golden orbs as he tried to get her to refocus on him. "Shalimar, I won't leave you! Do you hear me?" After only a second her eyes returned to their normal coloring and tears began to form. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered.  
  
Brennan and Lexa reached the service door which led to the uppermost floor of the hospital used for equipment and storage. Quickly, they searched the open floor and found the elevator servicing area. "Hey, Jess, we're at the elevator generator. It's reading, 'Emergency Shut Down.' How is she?" Brennan knew what would happen and felt awful not being able to get to her.  
  
"She's trying to hang in," Jesse smiled at her. "Find the generator's power converter. If you give it enough power, it should run the system. Start out low so it doesn't blow out and then kick it up. You'll have to keep it charging until we get to a clear floor and the doors open to let us out or it'll just stop again."  
  
"Here's the converter," Lexa offered. "Can you keep it charged until they reach here?"  
  
"No," Jesse called back. "The doors have to open in the basement and re- close. After that, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep her calm."  
  
"Stand back," Brennan told Lexa. "Jesse, just hold her and keep talking to her." He charged his hands and began to power the system.  
  
"Shal, close your eyes and keep your head down. I'm going to mass around you. Everything will be ok."  
  
They felt the car shake as the power began to kick in. As it settle into position the chime signaled the arrival at the previously requested destination. Shalimar whimpered and curled herself into Jesse's chest as he took a deep breath and shielded her. His solidified body allowed her little movement but her senses were screaming as she could feel the heat and flames rush into the newly opened area.  
  
He could hear her growl as they waited the seemingly endless time for the automatic cycle to complete. As soon as the doors closed Jesse exhaled and fell away as Shalimar pushed out of his hold. She screamed as she turned and began pounding on the sides of the car.  
  
"Shalimar!" Jesse forced his breathless body to function as he stood and pushed the controls to direct the elevator to the second floor. He knew the lobby would still be crowded and she needed space. "Shal, stop!" She needed more than him at this point and he knew it. "Brennan, we're going to the 2nd floor. I've lost her. Hurry!"  
  
Her feral side was wild with fear. She couldn't control it any longer. Being trapped in the car was bad enough. The fire being so close took the last of her resolve. Trapped in Jesse's massed arms was the thing that pushed the feral in her over the edge. She had to get out. 'Break free' was all that ran through her now incoherent mind. As if struck she stopped suddenly. Deep in the back of her mind she was registering something else. "Shalimar ..." A voice was echoing from deep within. "Shalimar, it's ok. I'm coming."  
  
Jesse noticed her distraction and knew what was happening. The car came to a stop at the 2nd floor and the chime rang again. He watched as she jumped back and cowered in the corner expecting the flames to return. "Shalimar," Jesse slowly approached, "Shalimar, it's ok. There's no fire. Do you understand? There is no fire." He watched her eyes changed back again and reached out to touch her arms. As the doors opened she screamed and dropped into a ball in the corner covering her head with her arms. "Shal, no. Look, there's no fire." He knelt in front of her and lifted her to her feet.  
  
After the car was in place and the door was reading 'open' on the control panel, Brennan stopped what he was doing and raced for the steps. He knew Shalimar was in trouble and had to get to her quickly. He dropped down the steps jumping many at a time as Lexa followed as best she could.  
  
As he approached the elevator opening he could see Shalimar struggling against Jesse's hold. Sliding to a stop on the freshly polished floor Brennan began to try to focus her attention on him. "Shalimar...Shalimar" He moved into the elevator car and took Shalimar from Jesse's arms. As she struggled against him he held her tightly in an embrace softly talking to her and letting her hear his voice. After a few more moments of struggling he could feel her begin to relax in his hold. "That's it. It's ok now. I'm here. You're safe. I've got you," he whispered as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Brennan?" Shalimar's voice was thick and scratchy.  
  
"Yeah, Baby. It's all over now."  
  
"Jesse...where's Jesse?" A worried look began to cross her face.  
  
"I'm right here," he answered as he stepped up to Brennan's side.  
  
Shalimar released Brennan and moved to put her hands on Jesse's shoulders. "Jess, are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"I'm fine. I wasn't worried. I know you could never hurt me." His charming smile always melted her heart. She hugged him, relieved that she hadn't lost total control.  
  
"I think the emergency crews will be able to handle everything here. We should get home." Lexa stated as she began to walk down the hall. Jesse followed her after Shalimar moved back into Brennan's arms and they all headed home.  
  
~*~*Thanks for all the reviews! They were great!*~*~ 


	7. The Hand of God

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. Rating: PG-13  
  
~* The Hand of God *~  
  
Brennan and Shalimar sat in the back of the Double Helix taking in everything that had just happened. "Shal," Brennan called. She looked over at him breaking her stare at the floor. "It was his decision. There was nothing we could do."  
  
"He was just trying to find a way to live with his power," she replied in a shaky whisper.  
  
Brennan put his head down. "Yeah, like all of us," he paused and then smiled for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet hers. "You were ready to die for me today."  
  
She forced a smile as she gazed over at him. "We risk our lives for each other all the time."  
  
"No, that was more than risk. You were going to sacrifice yourself for me," Brennan said as he gazed back at her.  
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time," She tried to smile again but it didn't exactly work. She was glad that Brennan was alright, but she had just done what she told Kristoff she wouldn't do. She asked him to use his powers to save Brennan's life. It cost him his own life and she felt like it was her fault.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
  
Shalimar stood and then slowly knelt down in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Brennan, I would do anything for you, even if it meant giving my life."  
  
"I know," He bent over a little and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a tight embrace. "and I would do the same for you," he whispered, placing a tender kiss on the side of her neck.  
  
Shalimar pulled out of the hug and just gazed up at him. Her hand subconsciously went to his chest and her eyes followed as she gently touched the place where his wound was. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Brennan took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing it. His heart broke as he watched her cry. She leaned into his arms again and let her tears out as she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him. "God, I almost lost you, today," she sobbed. The realization had finally hit her and it scared her.  
  
Brennan put his hand behind her head and his free arm slid behind her shoulders bringing her closer. "I know how you feel. Truthfully I didn't know if Lexa and I were gonna get to you in time," he paused. "It scared me. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." As he spoke he realized just how close he had actually come to losing her as well. His attempt to keep his own tears back failed as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
Shalimar felt warm wet drops fall onto her hair and she looked up only to find that he was crying with her. She pulled away and drew in a shaky breath as she reached up and wiped a tear away from his cheek.  
  
Taking his index finger he reached out and brushed a tear off of each cheek before letting his hand rest on the side of her face. Shalimar nuzzled her head into his hand and kissed his palm before sliding her arms around him again.  
  
They stayed in a tight embrace for a moment completely silent until Shalimar spoke. "Brennan?" she called in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... I love you." He didn't answer so she looked up, letting out a relieved breath when she saw the warm smile he was giving her.  
  
He leaned down and covered her lips with his own giving her a soft kiss. "I love you, too," he replied.  
  
Shalimar smiled and stood as Brennan started to move back on the bench like seat. Reaching out he took her hand and pulled her to sit in-between his legs. Shalimar sat down and leaned back resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled as Brennan's arms came around her and she tilted her head up to kiss him.  
  
Jesse and Lexa sat in the front of the Double Helix and watched the scene for a moment before exchanging glances and smiling.  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes as she relaxed in his arms. All her fears vanished as he held her close and kissed her head. The fact that they were ok had set in for both of them and now that they had finally revealed their feelings for each other, they knew everything would be alright.  
  
~*~* Well there is the alternate end scene to that episode. Hope you liked it. I think there will be a few others, but I have to finish them first. Please review!*~*~ 


	8. Wasteland

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*Wasteland*~  
  
Shalimar leaned against Jesse's door and waited for him to notice her. Her eyes studied his movements and actions.  
  
Jesse could feel her watching him. He ignored her for a few minutes until he felt he could control himself then finally turned and met her eyes.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Shalimar came in and sat next to him on the bed. They were silent as she took his hand and rubbed his shoulder gently. "You ok?" she whispered.  
  
He squeezed her hand but remained silent a moment more. "You know? I really never expected to see her again. When Lexa said her name I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me." Jesse spoke softly as Shalimar just listened. "I got myself together enough to handle the mission, I thought, until... When I first saw her walk into the office, though, it happened again. Later in her office, man, it was like no time had passed at all. It was like when we were engaged. Then Lexa called me and I was so sure she wasn't involved that I told her why I was really there. I understand her getting mad. But...when she kicked me out... my heart broke all over again. Huh..." he chuckled, "and I was afraid of hurting her." He leaned over and put his arm around Shalimar as she embraced him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Opening up to her was easy and comfortable. She had seen him through so much since he had joined Mutant X. Adam took him in and mentored him but it was Shalimar that he really bonded with. They couldn't be more family to each other even if they shared the same bloodlines. That was why he could talk to her and hold her and literally cry as he held her and drew on the comfort she so freely offered him. After long moments of shedding tears that needed to be released, Jesse straightened up and kissed the top of her head. After a deep cleansing breath he spoke. "Wow, we haven't had a moment like this since we were both teens."  
  
She smiled as she looked up into his smiling face. She knew the release was what he needed and was happy to know their bond was still as strong as ever. "Hey," she playfully punched him, "I don't know about you but I'm not that far beyond teen."  
  
They laughed as he pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Well, I guess you really don't need the aspirin I brought you." Brennan stood in the doorway shaking the small bottle of pills.  
  
"Who said? My head is splitting." She turned back to Jesse and smiled. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I am now. Thanks." Jesse kissed her cheek and smiled as he watched her leave with Brennan. 


	9. No Exit

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~* No Exit *~  
  
It was around midnight when Lexa climbed out of bed. She walked out of her room and paced Sanctuary's cool floor. Too many thoughts ran through her head to let her sleep. So many things had happened earlier that day. She could have lost him.  
  
Lexa stopped her pacing for a moment to look over at Jesse's closed door. The emotions that ran through her mind were to numerous to count, but the one that dwelt in her heart was stronger than any of them. She knew it was there and it scared her. It was an emotion that had long been buried and forgotten.  
  
Walking over she lifted her hand to knock on his door but then let it drop. She turned away and sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes with her fingertips. Why did he make her feel like this? She started pacing again as she massaged her temples. Getting a sudden burst of courage Lexa went to Jesse's door again and knocked softly.  
  
*LEXA! What on earth are you doing!?* Her mind screamed as she dropped her hand from the door. She hadn't been able to stop herself and now what? Now she would probably see him standing at the door in a few seconds and then what would she do.  
  
As her thoughts continued time passed and she realized that he hadn't answered the door. Lexa creased her brow knowing that if he were awake he would have heard the knock. Her hand reached for the door knob and she turned it before silently opening the door.  
  
*Lexa are you nuts!?* Her mind shouted at her, but she kept on into the room. She stopped and watched as his chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. Sighing she took a seat next to his bed and rested her chin in her hand as she watched him sleep.  
  
"Ya know Jess, you really scared me today." She said in a soft low voice. "After Shal and I got out of Sanctuary in the Helix all I could think about was you. If you were gonna be ok, if we could get you out..." She paused and smiled to herself. "If I'd ever see you again."  
  
She tapped her feet lightly against the floor. "My defenses and walls almost crumble when you walk into the room. Usually I would kill anyone who left me as defenseless and dependent as you do, but I find that with you I actually like it. I don't know why Jesse Kilmartin, but for some reason I find myself becoming more and more attracted to you every day."  
  
Lexa sighed and stood. "It's a good thing you're asleep. I don't know what I'd do if you heard all that." She paused a minute and walked closer to the bed. "I don't know what I'd do without you Jess," She bent down and pressed a light kiss against his lips. "I love you," Smiling she walked out of the room closing the door behind her, to finally get some sleep in her own bed.  
  
As he heard the door close his eyes slowly opened and a smile that had been contained the whole time crept across Jesse's face. In the emptiness of his room he whispered back, "I love you too, Lexa."  
  
~*~* I don't know how well that goes with the episode, but I posted it anyway. Please review!*~*~ 


	10. Brother's Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~* Brother's Keeper *~  
  
As Jesse turned the corner he saw Brennan stepping out of Lexa's room. "How is she?"  
  
Brennan took a deep breath. "Hurt." He shook his head and walked away.  
  
Jesse could see the sorrow in his friend's eyes, but didn't know why it was there.  
  
After Brennan left, Lexa threw herself face down on her bed and cried her heart out as she clutched the silver pendent close to her heart. She loved her brother so much and now after five years of searching she had found him only to loose him again forever.  
  
Just then she heard a soft knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" The door opened slowly and someone stepped in.  
  
Jesse easily dodged a book that was thrown at him since Lexa hadn't even bothered to look and aim before letting the object fly out of her hand. He knelt down beside her bed and put his hand on her arm.  
  
Lexa flew up and swung her arm around to deliver a hard backhanded hit to his jaw, but Jesse caught her wrist and lowered it back to her side. He stood and then sat beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry, Lexa," he said gently as he brushed a tear away.  
  
She pulled her hand away and hardened her expression. "Jess, get out."  
  
"Lexa..."  
  
"Jesse, I said get out!"  
  
He stood and went to the door as she broke down again and cried the most heart wrenching cries he had ever heard.  
  
"Jesse," She whimpered. She rocked back and forth on her bed as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.  
  
He started back over to her and she got up to meet him in the middle of her room. Lexa threw herself into his open arms and wrapped hers tightly around his neck as her legs buckled.  
  
Jesse sunk to the floor with her, holding her tightly.  
  
"Jesse, why? Why him?! Why did he have to die!?" She clasped his shirt tightly in her hands and cried even harder.  
  
Jesse's heart broke. She didn't deserve this. "I donno, Lex," he whispered. He stroked her hair and rocked with her as she buried her face in his shoulder. Jesse felt all the oxygen leave her lungs and for a while she didn't breathe. Suddenly with one gasp it all came flooding in, but it was only pushed back out as she continued to cry.  
  
"Jesse, it's my fault." She sobbed. "It isn't Brennan's. It's mine! I killed my own brother!" A sobbing fit overtook her and she had to stop talking until it passed. "The one person I loved most, the one person I ever really cared about and I killed him!" She pressed her forehead into his shoulder and let out a long whimper.  
  
"No, Lexa, look at me." He took his arms from around her trembling body and grasped her shoulders lightly as he pushed her back. He lifted her tearstained face so that their eyes met. "You did not kill your brother. You killed Troy."  
  
"Then why is Leo dead!" The tears fell from her eyes in two small streams of liquid and she didn't try to stop them.  
  
Jesse took her face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. The look in her eyes as she gazed at him was one of helplessness and abandonment. He sighed as he pulled her back into his arms. "Lexa, I'm sorry."  
  
She sobbed and tried to collect herself. "I'm alone now, Jess. He was it. He was the only family I had left."  
  
Jesse kissed her head as he stroked her silky black hair. "No he wasn't."  
  
Lexa tilted her head up with confusion.  
  
"You've got us," Jesse smiled warmly down at her.  
  
She pulled roughly out of his arms and glared at him. "You!? You guys went behind my back! You dug into my personal life! Families don't do that!"  
  
"They do when they care. Lex, Shalimar and Brennan may not admit it out loud yet, but I will..." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "We care about you."  
  
Her look softened and she drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"And we're all here for you." He reached down and took the pendent from her hand to clasp it around her neck. "You'll never be alone, Lexa."  
  
She smiled slightly and touched the pendent that now hung from her neck. "Thanks, Jess." They embraced tightly and then Jesse picked her up and placed her in bed. "I love you. Goodnight," Jesse laid a tender kiss on her temple and then went to the door.  
  
The words hit Lexa's heart hard. The look in his eyes and his tone of voice let her know that that 'I love you' was more than just him trying to comfort her, but she decided she would figure it out later. "Night," she replied.  
  
Jesse smiled and dimmed the lights before he left. Lexa rolled over and lifted the pendent to her lips, kissing it gently. As she closed her eyes and fell asleep her hand clasped around the precious treasure that was all she had left of her beloved brother.  
  
~*~* I liked the episode, but it was so sad!! I felt so bad for Lexa at the end. My mother and I both felt that Jesse should have done something, so in my mind this was that something he should have done. Hope you like it. Please review!*~*~ 


	11. Brother's Keeper 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the Characters. Note: The ,,, stand for Dot Dot Dot.  
  
~*My mom wrote this as a parallel to my scene.*~  
  
Brother's Keeper: Scene 2  
  
~*~  
  
Shalimar watched from the catwalk above. She had seen Brennan go into Lexa's room and knew this was going to be hard. She just didn't know how hard. When they had gotten back home Lexa ran to her room and had been there every since. Even from a distance when Sanctuary seemed as quiet as a church, Shalimar could hear the muffled cries of heartbreak coming from the distraught woman's room. It wasn't long before Brennan decided he needed to check on her. Now he walked out slowly and closed the door behind him. Sliding his hands in his pockets he turned and almost walked into Jesse.  
  
"Hey," Jesse began quietly, as he looked passed Brennan to the closed door. "How is she?" When he didn't get an answer right away he stopped and finally looked at Brennan. Jesse's brow creased as he saw the distance and pain in Brennan's face.  
  
"Hurt," was all Brennan could manage to say. He stepped past Jesse and walked away.  
  
Jesse watched his retreating form for a moment. As if he could sense she was there, almost as if their positions were planned, Jesse turned and looked right into Shalimar's eyes. He saw the sadness hiding there and saw her nod. Knowing she would take care of Brennan, he turned and knocked on Lexa's door.  
  
Shalimar quietly followed Brennan. She watched from behind as a transformation seemed to take place as he walked. He began slowly just wandering through the hall. His pace quickened as did his determination to get somewhere. He was headed toward the back. She stopped and let him have a little time to himself. After about 10 minutes she walked into the training room. She watched silently from the door. Brennan had changed into a tee shirt and shorts. He was dripping with sweat and slowing to a jog on the tread mill. She watched as he came to a stop and reached for a towel. He moved to the punching bag and began to hit it with his fists. His throws were slow at first. As she got closer they became more forceful. He began punching wildly hard, grunting his frustration with every punch.  
  
"Hey." She got no response. "Brennan" she spoke a bit louder but didn't want to startle him. Seeing he still didn't hear her. She stepped to his side and hooked her arm around his just as he was throwing another punch. Their elbows locked and he froze at the sudden intrusion. "Hey," she started softly when he was quiet. "You've already punished your hands enough." She gently took his fist in her hand. The knuckles were already red and beginning to bruise. When he didn't say anything she raised his hand and kissed the soreness.  
  
He slowly pulled away and turned back to reach for the towel that he had thrown on the bench. He wrapped it around his neck and sat with his elbows on his knees examining the job he had done on his hands. He was just now beginning to feel it.  
  
Shalimar came and sat by his side. "She's grieving. She didn't mean it."  
  
Surprised, Brennan turned and looked into her eyes. "You were listening?"  
  
"I don't make a rule of it but when I think it's important,,,"  
  
He saw nothing but compassion in her eyes as he questioned her. "I was trying to help." Brennan looked away but continued. "You know I am the last one to trust her. She seemed like she was loosing it, you know? I mean, usually she's so calm in what she wants. She's arrogant and obnoxious trying to control everything and everyone around here. She seemed different this time. I could tell she was really afraid and really trying to not let me see it. I think she realized she wasn't pulling anything over on me when I was in her room the first time. She thought about it for a minute then agreed to my helping her. Maybe she thought the best way to keep me guessing was to keep me close." He stood and took a few steps then went on. "While we were out there she started to talk. She began to open up a little. I could tell that she was uncomfortable but she was really worried. I knew she wasn't playing me. She was telling it straight. She just didn't tell me everything quick enough." Turning to Shalimar he looked into her eyes hoping she would understand. "I began to understand her bad attitude and I really wanted to help her. I didn't want to see her get hurt. She tried to stop me from following her but she never really explained why. I couldn't just let her walk into anything. I knew she wasn't thinking straight."  
  
Shalimar stood and closed the distance between them. "You did the only thing you could have." Her voice was reassuring.  
  
Brennan watched as she approached and heard the acceptance in her voice. He reached out and took her into his arms. He needed to feel that she still believed in him and didn't doubt his judgment when he wasn't so sure himself. "I think I really messed up, though. She's blaming me for forcing her to choose between me and Leo. What's going to happen to the team now? How are we supposed to function with that between us?" He closed his eyes and held her closer.  
  
Shalimar's heart was breaking at the hurt and confusion she was hearing from him. "She's hurting right now, Bren. She really doesn't blame you. I heard her say that she knew it would have probably ended like this anyway." She moved away, reached up and took his face in her hands so he would look at her. "I knew she may not have been willing to really fight Troy. Jesse and I were ready to go in there and do the same thing you did. You just got there first." She was glad to see him smile back at her. Pulling gently, she tiptoed and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry. This will pass. Jesse's talking to her now. She'll be alright and in a little while you two will be at each other's throats again fighting for the reins. Everything will be just as happy as it was before." She chuckled when she heard his groan and saw him roll his eyes. She suddenly was still when she felt his hold on her intensify.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes. "What would I ever do without you?" he whispered. Slowly lowering his head he captured her lips before she could respond and kissed her, finally giving release to all the tension that had built up between them in the three years that they had lived together.  
  
~*~*~* That's it for now. (until maybe next week). Hope you liked it. Please Review!*~*~*~  
  
~*Redhead2*~*~*Fiery Feral*~ 


	12. Possibilities

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant X or the characters.  
  
~* Possibilities *~  
  
Shalimar watched as Brennan walked away. Pain and heartbreak were evident on her beautiful face. With her mind on her pain as she walked, she didn't notice the person just around the corner.  
  
"Shalimar," he whispered.  
  
Shocked out of the thoughts of herself, Shalimar tried to quickly cover the feelings she was sure were displayed on her face. "Oh, hi Jesse. What's up?"  
  
"Shal, don't." Jesse looked at her with deep compassion reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Don't what?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Don't try and mask in front of me. You don't have to. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She heard the love and concern in his voice and was just too hurt to try to continue the game. Putting her hands over her face she began to cry.  
  
Jesse immediately pulled her into his embrace and began walking her to her room. Once he led her in and closed the door, he guided her to the bed and sat beside her. "I heard what he said. He didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually don't let the things he says and does bother me. This time though," she stopped and looked away.  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Shalimar looked up with such confusion in her eyes that Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on Shal. I know you love him. You have for a while now. I also know that he really loves you."  
  
Shalimar let out a sarcastic sound, "Yeah, right. It didn't sound that way out there. He really wanted to be with Samantha. If she had lived, they would be out together right now."  
  
"No, Shal. Listen to me. It's not that clear cut this time. He's not just down about a girl he didn't get. This is different. She carried his consciousness back from the dead a bunch of times. They were connected on a whole different level. It has nothing to do with love. He felt sorry for all she was going through and got a small taste of the burden of her mutation."  
  
Jesse took her hands. "Do you remember how you felt about Kristoff when he saved your life? You felt a connection to him."  
  
"Yeah," she whispered staring out into her room.  
  
"Brennan watched you mourn for him. He knew there was a lot of emotion for you to work through. Were you in love with him?"  
  
Startled by the question, she snapped her gaze back to Jesse. "No, I wasn't in love with him."  
  
"Samantha shared a connection with Brennan and then in the end sacrificed herself for him." Jesse watched as Shalimar's face turned from hurt to shame. "He doesn't love her, Shal. He loves you. Just give him some time to work through the feelings."  
  
Shalimar turned and hugged Jesse pulling him close. "What would I ever do without you? Thanks, Jess."  
  
Jesse smiled as he hugged her. "Don't thank me. Just do me one favor."  
  
"Anything," Shalimar pulled back to look at him.  
  
"When he's feeling better and starts chasing you again," Jesse gave her a sly smile.  
  
"Yeah?" she questioned warily.  
  
"Will you just let him finally catch you? You are both driving me crazy."  
  
She shyly punched his arm and looked away before he pulled her into another hug. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Jess. Thanks."  
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving her room and closing the door again.  
  
*Could Jesse, be right? Could Brennan really love me? I need to know before I go crazy. I'll have to come up with some way of getting it out of him without him realizing what I'm up to.* Shalimar laid back on her bed and curled up with the pillow. She fell asleep thinking about how she was going to get Brennan to make his next move. Steeling his little black book was fun but it obviously wasn't enough.  
  
~*~* This one was my mom's. Hope you liked it. Please review!*~*~ 


	13. Conspiracy Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~* Conspiracy theory *~  
  
After Shalimar and Brennan had left their other two team mates they headed to get lunch. Brennan watched her carefully. At first glance she seemed ok but he could tell her mind was unsettled.  
  
"Everything ok, Shal?"  
  
She looked up and smiled with a nod. "I'm fine, but my mind is still going through everything that happened yesterday. I guess I'm just a little worn out."  
  
Brennan nodded in understanding. "Why don't we do some reading tonight?"  
  
She smiled. "I like that idea."  
  
Later, around eight Shalimar met Brennan in the rec. room. He sat with one leg extended against the back part of the couch and the other hanging over the edge. Shalimar made herself comfortable in between his legs and rested her head on his chest as she handed him a book.  
  
Smiling he took it and opened to where he had last left off reading to her. For some reason she had taken up a little interest in poetry and asked Brennan if he would read to her every now and again. She usually asked him to read to her when she was stressed or overwhelmed or sometimes just a little worked up. He had picked out one of his older books that he thought she might like and now 'their' reading time had become an every-few-weeks thing.  
  
Shalimar relaxed as he began to read. Just the sound of his voice was enough to calm her.  
  
Time flew and before either of them knew it, it was heading on ten o'clock. Brennan stopped and closed the book as he also closed his eyes, relaxing them from the two hours of reading. He loved reading to her, but it definitely tired the eyes. Looking down he found that Shalimar also had her eyes closed. "You still with me?" He asked, kissing her golden hair.  
  
She nodded and opened her eyes slightly. "Yeah, I'm still here,"  
  
He chuckled at her drowsy reply. "I think it's bed time, for our resident feral."  
  
She nodded again and reluctantly stood out of his arms.  
  
Brennan put the book on the coffee table and got up. "You want me to come tuck you in?" He grinned and stepped closer, "Maybe stay until you fall asleep?"  
  
Shalimar smiled and raised her eyebrow. "What's the matter? Afraid the aliens are gonna get you? Don't wanna be alone?"  
  
"I'm the only alien you have to worry about, sweetheart." He replied as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
She laughed and pulled away. "I suppose you can come tuck me in, but I need a drink first. So I'll be right back."  
  
Brennan watched as she walked out. He was going to wait for her but then he got an idea. Grinning evilly to himself he went to get something from his room and then went to Shal's room and hid.  
  
When she walked back into the rec. room she wondered where he went. Figuring that he had already gone to her room Shalimar headed in that direction.  
  
Brennan watched from her closet as her door opened.  
  
Shalimar stepped into her room cautiously. She knew Brennan was there. She could smell him, but she could smell something else too, rubber. She turned her light on and looked around. "Brennan?" she called.  
  
As soon as her back was turned he burst out of her closet and ran toward her. Shalimar spun around and found an oversized alien charging at her. He tackled her to the bed and started tickling her, with his three fingered green gloves, all over.  
  
Shalimar squealed and tried to push him away, but it was no use. Brennan continued to tickle her until tears streamed down her cheeks from laughing so hard.  
  
He took his green alien mask off and smiled down before plopping next to her on the bed.  
  
She rolled to her side and shook her head. "Brennan, where on earth did you get that?"  
  
He shrugged. "I had a Halloween party to go to like, ten years ago and I just never got rid of it."  
  
"You dressed up as an Alien??" She almost laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with aliens?" He lifted his gloved hand, "Muahhhhh," and tried to gently capture her face in it.  
  
Shalimar giggled and pushed it away.  
  
"Alright," He said as he took the gloves off and stood. "It's late. I should let you get to sleep." He leaned over on the bed and placed a quick soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Bren." She watched as he left and then smiled mischievously to herself. "For me anyway,"  
  
After taking a shower Shalimar occupied herself until midnight, when she could get her revenge. She crept quietly through the hall to Brennan's room. Pressing her ear to the door she listened as he snored lightly in his sleep. Smiling, she pushed the door open and stepped in.  
  
As her eyes turned gold she looked around his room for the costume. She found it on his chair and picked up one of the gloves. Shalimar went to turn his bathroom light on so it would give just enough light for him to see that someone was there, but not who. She stepped back to his bed and then took one big jump and landed on top of him, straddling his mid section.  
  
Brennan gasped and his eyes shot open. He could see the silhouette of a figure on top of him and then a 'three fingered hand' came quickly for his face.  
  
"Ahh!" He grabbed the wrist and pulled it down to his side before using his body to flip on top of the person and pin them down.  
  
Shalimar stifled a giggle as Brennan kept her pinned to his bed and reached over to turn his light on. "Shalimar?!"  
  
She laughed at his shocked expression. Pulling her wrist out of his hand she reached for his face again. "Muahhhh,"  
  
Brennan took her hand and pulled the glove off, shaking his head with amusement. "Are you trying to kill me, Shal? You scared me half to death!" He chuckled as he threw the glove to the side.  
  
"Good, now we're even." She pushed him off and sat up. "And now I can go back to my room and get some sleep." She stood and started to walk away, when Brennan grabbed her hand.  
  
"Uh uh," He pulled her back down on the bed and trapped her between his arm and body. "You're staying right here so I can keep an eye on you or neither of us are gonna get any sleep."  
  
Shalimar smiled and draped an arm over him as she cuddled closer. "I think I can handle that."  
  
Brennan relaxed beside her and then lifted her chin. Leaning down he placed a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you, Shal,"  
  
She smiled and snuggled even deeper into his embrace. "I love you, too,"  
  
~*~* This isn't my most serious piece of work, but I thought it'd be cute. Hope you liked it! Please review!*~*~ 


	14. Art of Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant X or the characters.  
  
~* Art Of Attraction *~  
  
After Shalimar shut her laptop she sighed and took deep breath as she tried to relax a bit. She heard someone beating heavily on the punching bag and figured it was Brennan releasing some energy from the day. She thought for a moment and decided that watching the hottest guy she knew work out might be fun. So, after slipping her boots off she headed toward the training room.  
  
When she got there though, she was met with a little bit of a surprise. She found Jesse laying into the bag with everything he had. It wasn't like him to take his anger out on a punching bag, so she immediately knew that something was wrong. After watching for a moment she noticed that his hands were bruising. She decided it was time for him to stop punching and try talking about what was wrong instead of letting his hands take any more punishment.  
  
"Jess," She called softly, not wanting to scare him. "Jesse," she stepped up and touched his shoulder.  
  
He swung around with such force and anger that Shalimar, the team's fearless feral took a step back.  
  
Jesse looked at her for a moment and realized that he had startled her. "What do you want, Shal?" he asked as he tried to calm down.  
  
"Don't you think it's time to talk about what's going on instead of continuing to beat up your hands?" She stepped closer and lifted his red bruised hand letting him see the damage and then kissed his knuckles softly. He cringed as her lips left and her fingers brushed lightly over his. "Come on, lets go to the lab and we can talk while I fix this."  
  
Jesse nodded and followed her. After they got to the lab Jesse sat in the chair as Shalimar got some wrap and medicine.  
  
She took his hand gently in hers and spread some of the medicine over his knuckled before starting to wrap them. "So, what's wrong, sweetie?" she asked gently, knowing that he was hurting.  
  
He was silent for a moment trying to find the strength to tell her calmly, but still get how he felt through. "I hate what she did. Shal, I feel like she knocked me down and kicked the life out of me."  
  
Shalimar looked confused for a moment and then some things started to click. She looked into his eyes only to find them brimming with hurt and anger. "What did she do?" She and Jesse had, had a few talks about how he felt for Lexa. She knew how much he cared about her and she knew that seeing that Lexa was attracted to Blake hurt him.  
  
"She slept with him." He hissed quietly as she tied the wrap and reached for his other hand. "She willingly gave herself to him."  
  
Shalimar could hear the hurt in his voice. "Are you sure? Maybe she just seduced him. Maybe nothing ever happened." She said trying to comfort him a little.  
  
"Oh, I'm positive that she slept with him. I saw the look in her eyes before I left her with him. He put his arms around her and she smiled. It wasn't an act; her back was to him. If she was just seducing him for the mission I don't think I would care as much, but there was no reason to really sleep with him. She did it because she wanted to." His voice rose slightly with anger. Pausing for a moment he regained himself. "The worst thing, Shal...is that she knows I love her and she still walked all over me."  
  
Shalimar was almost brought to tears. He was heartbroken and to see someone she cares so much for, in this state was painful. "Jesse, I'm not siding with Lexa, and I'm not saying whatever she did was right, but I think she's afraid of being with anyone she'll see more than once. I don't think she's had many steady relationships where there's more then just sex involved and I think it really frightens her to think about getting into one that's deeper than that. She doesn't let her guard down easily, you know that. I think she's afraid to really give in. Plus, she's just lost her brother and she's still trying to heal from that."  
  
"Shal, hurts heal. You get over them and you learn to trust again. I thought she was just finally beginning to let me in. Then it was like this guy showed up and was all over her and she just slammed the door in my face. Would she prefer I just attack her like he did?"  
  
"I don't think that's what she wants from you. It's easier to disconnect your heart and have an affair than it is to learn to love and trust after you've been hurt." She tied the other bandage and then just held his hand in hers. "I was hurt a few times. I mean really badly hurt. It took me forever to trust someone with my heart again. Even though the hurt from what happened isn't there anymore I still find myself worrying about getting hurt again. It makes me very careful with trusting anyone. "  
  
"Is that why, you haven't let Brennan kiss you yet?"  
  
Shalimar smiled. "Jesse, I trust Brennan with everything and I know he would never hurt me, but it's still hard not to be afraid, even with him."  
  
He nodded in understanding.  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't give up on Lexa just yet. She may just need more time." As she stood, she smiled seeing most of the anger disappear from his eyes, and knew that the hurt would be dealt with in time.  
  
"Hey, Shal," he called, as she started toward the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks," he smiled slightly  
  
Her heart jumped seeing him smile. That assured her that everything would work itself out. "Anytime, Jess," Shalimar walked out and headed to her own room where she found the person she had been looking for in the first place waiting for her.  
  
A set of deep blue eyes watched from a shadowed corner as Jesse came out of the lab and walked toward his room. Lexa felt hot tears slide down her cheeks and roughly brushed them away, but more came. She had heard everything that Jesse and Shalimar had said. Now that the mission with Blake was over she too, was hurting. It killed her to know that she had hurt Jesse so badly. In her heart she knew he loved her and she knew that she felt the same way for him. Why couldn't she just give her heart to Jesse like she gave her body to Blake? Lexa rubbed her aching temples. Shalimar was right, she was afraid and she needed more time, but was time running out?  
  
~*~* Did anybody else want to kill Lexa after this episode, beside me?? I seriously wished I could have smacked her. Anyway, I must thank my mother for helping me out with this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review!*~*~ 


	15. A Normal Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*A Normal Life*~  
  
Shalimar couldn't sleep. Too much had happened in the last few days. First the mysterious caller who turned out to be Adam, alive and well and only God knows where but not home where he belongs. Then meeting Keith; he did all the Dominion asked of him and they still wanted him dead. All he wanted was to get out. He only wanted to live a normal life.  
  
She paced around Sanctuary like a caged lioness. Her feral side was screaming to be released and run wild in the streets but she was really too hurt to even give in. She knew what she needed. She needed to talk to Brennan. He had offered and he always seemed to calm her and help her to think more clearly.  
  
Not being allowed to tell him about Adam and what was really going on was killing her. She hated keeping this from everyone but especially from Brennan. He meant too much to her to hide anything from him. But her instincts told her that Adam meant it when he said that his life was in danger and she was the only one who could know he was alive... yet. She prayed that she would be allowed to tell Brennan soon but for now she knew she had to keep quiet.  
  
None of that helped her. She still needed him. She needed to be close to him. "I'm going" she whispered to herself as she turned and headed toward his room. She knew by now he would be asleep. Stopping in front of his door she put her ear to it and listened. Yes, he was sleeping. Thanks to her feral senses she could hear his shallow breathing which told her he was actually very asleep.  
  
Slowly and quietly she opened the door and stole in. As she closed the door silently behind her, she was engulfed in the blackness of his room. She didn't need to see him to know where his bed was and exactly what position he was in on it.  
  
Turning her eyes golden and approaching his bed she could see that he was sleeping in the middle turned on his side. She carefully sat beside him and just watched him sleep. Being this close to him was enough to help her frayed nerves and confused mind to relax. Closing her eyes, she took a cleaning breath and just enjoyed his presence.  
  
"Shal?" Brennan groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Being lost in her relaxation, she jumped when she unexpectedly heard him speak. "Yeah, I'm right here."  
  
He reached out in the dark and gently stroked her arm. "What's the matter? Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered in a truthful whisper as she began to cry. As she put her face down into her hands, she felt the bed move beneath her.  
  
Brennan took her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Shal, what's wrong? What's going on, I know it's more than just Keith."  
  
She sobbed and wiped her tears away before looking at him. "I donno, Brenn. I don't know anything anymore." She leaned into his arms, loving it when he brought his arms around her body. "I had the chance to talk to Keith for a while, while he was trying to find the counter procedure. He told me he just wanted to get out. He wanted to leave the Dominion and just live a normal life." She looked up hesitantly and continued. "He asked me if I wanted to 'disappear' with him." She felt Brennan's arm tense around her and saw something reflect in the way he was looking at her.  
  
Brennan's first reaction was to get angry. Strong feelings began to brew against this man who would try to take Shalimar away from him. Catching himself, he quickly hid those feelings and tried to focus on comforting her. He let his hand rub her back lightly, as he looked down at her. "Is that what you want?"  
  
"I don't know. Brennan, everything is so complicated and right now leaving and never coming back sounds so good. I'd give anything to be away from all this. Ever since Naxcon, I've been unsettled, on edge. I really hate being the Dominion's puppet. I don't feel like my life is my own anymore. I don't feel like I can be who I want to be." Desperation was clear in her voice.  
  
"Shalimar, you're starting to scare me." He said as he took her shoulders and gently pushed her back. After meeting her eyes he said, "Promise me you'll never just 'disappear' on me. It would kill me if you did that."  
  
"Why? What importance do I have here, Brennan?"  
  
"Shal, If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be alive right now and nor would those other Dominion counsel members. You play a very important role here. We need you Shalimar...and I need you." He lowered his eyes and his voice dropped, to a softer tone as he spoke the last words.  
  
"Brennan..."  
  
"I love you," He said suddenly, looking back up at her  
  
She paused and creased her brow slightly not quite sure she had heard right. "What?"  
  
"I love you. I need you with me. Shalimar, just having you around and knowing you're safe is one of my greatest joys. Part of the reason I'm still here, is for you, because I can't be without you."  
  
Shalimar was left speechless.  
  
Brennan sighed and put his head down. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Brenn..."  
  
"Shal, it's ok, you don't have to feel the same way. Just promise me you won't leave without telling me. I need to at least know you're safe. Ferals aren't the only ones who feel that they need to protect their family. I nee..." Brennan was cut off by a pair of soft warm lips against his. He was stunned at first. This was the last thing he expected, though he had been hoping for it for some time now. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms behind Shalimar's back, pulling her closer.  
  
"I promise," She whispered, after they separated.  
  
Brennan smiled and lay back down on his bed, before taking Shalimar's hand and lightly tugging her down. Shalimar didn't bother to resist. She wanted him to hold her and she was tired of opposing her feelings. Lying beside him, she draped her arm over his stomach as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Brennan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you trust me? Even after what I did today?"  
  
"I trust you with everything, Shalimar, but I wish I knew where you were getting all your information. How did you know Keith was innocent?"  
  
Shalimar was silent for a moment. "Brennan, could you trust me and not ask that question, right now."  
  
"I can Shal, but now I feel like you don't trust me. Why can't you tell me?"  
  
She could hear the hurt in his voice, as she raised her head from his shoulder, to look at him. "I do trust you, Brennan, but it's this informant. He said that it'd put him in danger if I spoke about it too much. He knows that you know about the calls and he promised to reveal himself soon."  
  
Brennan nodded his head slightly, "Ok."  
  
She smiled, He really did trust her with everything. "I love you," She whispered as she leaned down to kiss him.  
  
"I love you, too," He smiled as she relaxed in his arms again. It felt good to have her so close, and finally having their feelings out in the open and being reciprocated felt even better.  
  
~*~*Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Thank you for all the reviews so far and please continue to let me know what you think!*~*~ 


	16. Devided Loyalties

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*Divided Loyalties*~  
  
"Ya know, you make a good redhead," Brennan commented as he leaned against Lexa's door frame.  
  
She looked up from her computer and smirked. "The dominion is grateful for everything you did."  
  
"Thanks." There was a silence and then Brennan spoke again. "So, am I gonna have to worry about you coming after me on every mission, now?"  
  
"I wasn't the one who was worried about you getting in over your head until you took off your ring."  
  
"Really," he said disbelievingly.  
  
"Shal's the one that had a problem with this mission. She tailed you from the start."  
  
"I know. I knew she was there. So why were you the one who came into the bar? You said you'd never kiss me again."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I was playing a part, just like you."  
  
"Why didn't you send Shalimar?"  
  
"She doesn't even know I went in. I didn't think I could trust her not to blow your cover."  
  
"Is that it, or is it that you didn't want to let them see you in that get up?"  
  
"Very funny." Lexa stood and rested her hand on her hip. "So tell me, what happened to make you fry the disk?"  
  
"I had a feeling I wasn't gonna be able to get the buyer. The deal was starting to go sour. It was my call to make."  
  
Lexa shook her head as he turned to leave. "Hey Bren,"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked looking back at her.  
  
She smiled. "If you ever smack me like that again I'll take your hand off."  
  
He chuckled and shrugged. "I was playing the part."  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes and watched him leave before going back to her work.  
  
Shalimar was lying on her bed, face down with her eyes closed trying to relax from the stress of the past few days, when she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands start massaging her shoulders. She moaned softly and relaxed as they worked their way down her back and then back up. "That feels good."  
  
"You followed me today."  
  
Shalimar was still for a moment more and then pushed herself up and turned to face him. "Let me guess, Lexa told you?"  
  
He shrugged. "She did, but I knew before."  
  
Shalimar raised her brow and then lowered her eyes. "Guess I'm starting to lose my touch, huh?"  
  
Brennan shook his head. "No, I can always tell when you're around."  
  
"You're feral now too?"  
  
He chuckled. There was a long uncomfortable silence that felt like it would never end. Finally Brennan broke it. "You didn't trust me today."  
  
"Brenn, it's not that I didn't trust you, I didn't trust Ethan."  
  
"Shal, don't lie to me. You didn't trust that I could take care of myself today, that I knew what I was doing."  
  
She put her head down in shame. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."  
  
"Why? Shal, I go on a lot of missions. What made this one any different?"  
  
"You were alone with no back up and with someone who wouldn't think twice before killing you if he didn't like the way you worked."  
  
"I didn't need back up. That's why I pocketed my ring."  
  
"That's another thing, Brennan. You scared me to death when you did that. We're a team you need to trust us."  
  
"And you need to trust me when I say I can handle myself."  
  
Shalimar put her head down as her eyes filled with tears. His voice was soft. He hadn't yelled, but the reproof she heard in it hurt, though she knew she deserved it. "I'm sorry."  
  
Brennan pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry if I scared you, today. Now I know how you felt when I was against you going out on your own with Blue Bolt."  
  
"I guess I overreacted this time, like you did then. I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid that Ethan would kill you and I wouldn't be able to protect you."  
  
"Is that the feral protecting her family or is it something more than that?"  
  
Shalimar pulled away and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
He put his hand to her cheek as he looked in her eyes and lowered his face to hers. "This," he replied softy as his lips touched hers. Slowly, he deepened the kiss as he felt her begin to respond. After a long lingering kiss, he moved away.  
  
She smiled, "That may have had something to do with it."  
  
Brennan smiled and pulled her close again as they reclined against her headboard together, comfortably relaxing in each other's presence.  
  
~*~* Over the next break in the show I'm gonna try to write and post scenes to the episodes that I didn't do before. Hope you liked this one. Please review!*~*~ 


	17. Age of Innocence

Disclamer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*Age of Innocence*~  
  
Jesse sat in front of the glass chessboard, staring out into space. The board spun slowly as he pushed it around. He watched the light flicker on and off of the pieces. The soft clicking of heels brought him from his trance. He glanced back and saw Lexa walking toward him. As she walked past she squeezed his shoulder and then sat down in front of him. They were silent. Lexa knew not to ask whether he was ok or not; she already knew the answer. Finally Jesse spoke up. "So, what did the Dominion say?"  
  
Lexa smiled. "Well, I gave them my report."  
  
"And?"  
  
She shrugged. "They weren't pleased but they'll get over it."  
  
Silence fell once again. It wasn't uncomfortable, but there was a sense of sadness in the room. Lexa found herself hurting for the man in front of her. She knew all this was hard and even though it really didn't concern her in anyway she wanted to help him. Her thoughts were broken when she heard Jesse's voice. "Why did the Dominion lie to us?"  
  
"I don't know. Who knows why they do anything?" She paused for a moment. "How's William?"  
  
"Ok, I guess," He was silent again. "When you first met him, you didn't have to tell him that you worked for me."  
  
"Yeah, well it's ok. I know what it's like to be separated from family. He should be proud of you." She looked down. "I am," she whispered.  
  
Jesse smiled. Slowly he moved to sit beside her on the larger sofa. "Thanks. You know for someone who didn't want to stick around in the beginning, it sure seems like you're doing an awful lot to help out nowadays." He watched as she just shrugged. "I wonder why."  
  
"I don't know," she played with her ring. "I guess I'm beginning to get used to it here. That doesn't matter. I know how hard it must have been for you today. You did the right thing and well...I know it's not always easy. I seem to blow it more often than not."  
  
He moved closer to her. "I think you're beginning to want to be here." Jesse moved his arm to the back of the seat.  
  
"I don't think that's it," she chuckled uncomfortably as she felt him get closer.  
  
"Oh, yes. I think it is. I think for some reason you are actually starting to feel like you belong here." He moved even closer. "I know that I think you belong here." He moved closer still. "I've always felt," his voice dropped to a whisper, "that you belong right here."  
  
Before she knew it, Jesse had pulled her to him and placed his lips on hers. His touch was soft and gentle. After the shock wore off she found that she was actually responding to his kiss. In only a few seconds they were wrapped in each others arms, in a very passionate kiss. When they finally moved apart, Lexa looked at him. "What was that for?"  
  
"I've wanted to do that since the first day you got here. You know? When my grandpa met you and he took you in his arms and danced with you," he watched her ascent, "I got very jealous. He just meets you and you're in his arms. I've wanted you in mine for a long time and never actually made a move. I decided I wasn't going to wait around until I'm his age to let you know how I feel."  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
He chuckled and took her hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing her fingers softly. "I love you, Lexa."  
  
She smiled, but her mind screamed with panic. This was it. She had to make a choice now. She could shoot him down and let her walls protect her from any pain of a relationship or she could open up and let herself be completely vulnerable to him.  
  
Lexa pulled her hands from his and stood. Folding her arms across her body, she started to walk away. Jesse's heart broke as he heard her heels tap against the floor in retreat. They stopped after only a few steps though barely enough for her to be past the back of the couch.  
  
Her mind told her to keep going, she didn't want to be hurt again, but something inside told her that leaving wasn't the right choice. "Jess," she called softly turning around again.  
  
He stood and walked to her praying that she wouldn't hurt him. Their eyes met. Jesse could see fear and uncertainty there and was almost sure that she would kill him with whatever she was going to say next.  
  
Lexa took a deep, shaky breath and then threw herself into his arms.  
  
Jesse was shocked when he felt Lexa wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his shoulder. He brought his arms around her small body and held her close. "Lexa?"  
  
She lifted her head and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Jesse smiled. Suddenly, he lifted Lexa completely up and spun her around before placing her gently on the floor again and capturing her in the most amazing kiss she had ever received.  
  
Shalimar stepped around the corner but stopped when she caught sight of the scene playing in front of her. *Well, it's about time* Smiling she backed out of the room quietly. She had come to see how he was and apparently, he was doing just fine.  
  
~*~*Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long...I had a bit of computer trouble. Well, this is the piece I came up with for Age of Innocence. Hope ya like it!*~*~ 


	18. She's Come Undone

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*She's Come Undone*~  
  
They all watched as Adam walked out. There was silence. No one knew what to do or say.  
  
Jesse stood, breaking the horrid stillness with his steps. "Come on, Lexa. You should get some sleep."  
  
She nodded and walked with him to her room after telling Shal and Brennan goodnight.  
  
"Ya know, I was really worried about you today," Jesse said as they walked. "I want you to know that the only reason I locked you in was because I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
She smiled. "I know and I'm sorry about what I did....flipping you and then trapping you in, I mean."  
  
They entered her room and Jesse closed the door. "What about that kiss? Was that just something to distract me?"  
  
She shrugged. "Partly,"  
  
He raised an eyebrow as she pulled some night clothes out of her dresser. "Partly? What else was it for?"  
  
Lexa grinned and winked at him, before walking into her bathroom and leaving him to wonder. Jesse smiled when she came out a few moments later. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled in the low light of the room.  
  
"Jesse," she called. "Jess," She waited a moment but he still didn't answer. "Hello, Earth to Kilmartin." She waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh?" Jesse snapped back to reality to find Lexa smiling at him. "I'm sorry,"  
  
She laughed and stepped closer; wrapping her arms around him and placing a gentile kiss on his lips that quickly became deeper. Lexa pulled back and found him smiling at her.  
  
"I'm not gonna get thrown again am I?"  
  
Lexa laughed and shook her head.  
  
"So, what was that for?"  
  
"That was hello."  
  
He smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the bed and placing her down. "How's your neck feel?"  
  
Lexa groaned. "It's sore,"  
  
Leaning down, Jesse placed a tender kiss right where the implant had been.  
  
"I guess Adam really was right," Lexa smirked.  
  
Jesse pulled back confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"No more secrets, Lexa. What did Adam say?"  
  
She sat up and looked at him before putting her head down. "He said that you cared for me...that you had feelings for me."  
  
Jesse reached out and lifted her chin as he moved closer. "He was very right,"  
  
Lexa heard his soft whisper and then felt his lips against hers. Jesse's arms slid around her body bringing her closer, as Lexa's hand cupped his cheek and the other rested on his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
It took her a minute to respond, she hadn't heard those words for a long time. After the initial shock wore off, her mouth was able to form the words that she wanted. A soft "I love you, too" was whispered back before continuing with the kiss. Lexa let her hand fall and clenched his shirt, before pulling him back on the bed and circling her arms around his neck.  
  
Jesse pulled back and smiled sadly at her. "I should go. You need to sleep."  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"That you are, but you've had a long day."  
  
Lexa blushed and pulled him down for another kiss. It was supposed to be a short goodnight kiss, but after the first few seconds both of them knew it would be more. "Can't, you stay...just a little longer?" she mumbled into his mouth.  
  
Jesse chuckled and finished the kiss. "I guess...maybe...a little longer...won't hurt," His words were broken through small light kisses in a trail down her neck.  
  
Lexa moaned as he slipped his hands under her top and pulled it off. In response she brought her hands down and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. A few minutes later they were tangled in each others arms beneath the sheets.  
  
Brennan lay down in his bed and shut the lights off. He tossed and turned as everything from the day ran through his head again. Adam, Lexa, the Dominion...war. He turned again but this time his body bumped a smaller one. Almost instantly Shalimar's scent filled his nostrils. "Shal?" he asked as he reached over and turned on his small reading light.  
  
She smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that I was here."  
  
"How long have you been here?" He asked rubbing his eyes from the light.  
  
"Only a few minutes," she replied. "I uhh...I wanted to talk to you,"  
  
Brennan saw the pain in her eyes. He sat up and leaned against his headboard before motioning for Shalimar to come sit beside him. She sat and moved next to him, leaning against him. Brennan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "What's wrong, Shal?"  
  
She nuzzled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Brennan watched her and waited for a reply. He could tell something was definitely bothering her just by the saddened expression on her beautiful face. "Come on, Shal. Tell me what's wrong. What did you want to talk about?" he asked gently.  
  
She looked up and then dropped her gaze, knowing he wouldn't like her answer. "Adam,"  
  
Brennan snorted. "You wanna talk about how much of a coward he is? Or how he betrayed us? Or maybe..."  
  
"Brennan, stop it!" Shalimar shook her head and pushed away, climbing out of the bed.  
  
He mentally cursed himself for being such a jerk. "Shal..."  
  
"Goodnight, Brennan," she said coldly.  
  
"Shalimar, wait," Brennan climbed out of bed and caught her arm before she reached the door. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"No, you aren't. Brennan, you wouldn't care if he was dead."  
  
"That's not true,"  
  
"Isn't it? Why are you so upset that he wants to help us?"  
  
"Shalimar, he left us. He let us think that he was dead for a year. Why are you not upset? I can't believe that you still trust him. Hasn't he hurt you enough?" Brennan watched as tears flooded her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head and let her cry into his shoulder. "Shalimar, I don't want you to get hurt again. You don't deserve that."  
  
She looked up and saw how much he cared for her. "Brennan, I really don't think he's trying to hurt us. I've known Adam for more than 15 years. After I escaped from the asylum he found me and brought me here. He practically raised me. The bond that I have with him is hard to break." She pulled away and went back to sit on his bed. "Yeah, I'm hurt, but he was like my father up until he disappeared. I never really could bring myself to believe he was dead. It was different with Emma. I actually saw her. Adam was just gone. I've always prayed beyond logic that he would, by some miracle, come home. Now he has." She paused as he sat down next to her. "Brennan, I can't lose him again. Please try to understand. I need him. I need him in my life almost as much as I need you. I know you feel betrayed. I know you're hurt, but can you give him a chance? Please, for my sake?"  
  
Brennan sighed and was silent for a moment. He looked over at her and nodded slightly before wrapping an arm around her and kissing her head. "I'll do anything for you."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Brennan."  
  
Without any more words he moved back and pulled her to lay with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed in silence before Brennan spoke. "Hey Shal, you know I love you, right?"  
  
She smiled. "I know." Lifting her head she placed a gentile kiss on his lips. "I love you, too,"  
  
Brennan smiled and kissed her once more, before bringing his arms around her body. She snuggled into him and they both fell asleep completely relaxed in each others presence.  
  
~*~*Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It really helps to know that there are so many people who like my stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The one for next week will be up...umm...next week. =P*~*~ 


	19. In Between

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*In Between*~  
  
Brennan stepped up to Shalimar's door and watched her for a moment. She was lying peacefully on her bed with her back to him. "Shal, you awake?" he asked softly, knocking gently on her doorframe.  
  
She lifted her head from the pillow and turned toward him. "Yeah," They gazed at each other for a moment before Shalimar smiled and shook her head. "Did you need something?"  
  
Brennan shrugged and stepped in. "No," he replied stepping up to her alcove and leaning against it. "I just wanted to check on you." He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear but the movement and stretch in his arm caused him to wince.  
  
"Brennan, are you ok?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, my arms are sore, that's all. When I was connected to Jesse's mind we were hanging on a cliff and there was...lava below us. Jesse slipped a few times and I had to catch him. It put a lot of strain on both my arms."  
  
Shalimar smiled and touched his shoulder gently. "Do you want me to give you a massage?"  
  
Brennan looked at her wondering if she was serous and when he met her eyes he had his answer. "That sounds great." He watched as Shalimar climbed down out of her bed and walked over to her dresser.  
  
"Take you're shirt off and climb up on the bed," she said pulling out a small oil bottle from her drawer.  
  
Brennan smiled and went to unbutton his shirt. As he began to pull it back he stopped and groaned as the muscles and joints in his arms and shoulders burned with pain.  
  
Shalimar shook her head and walked over to him. "Here," she slid her hands between the material and his shoulders then slowly slipped the shirt off of his arms.  
  
A sly grin spread across Brennan's face. "Is there anything else I should get you to help me take off?" He laughed as she shook her head and pushed him toward the bed. Brennan made his painful ascent and then lay down on his stomach, relaxing his entire body. He smiled to himself as Shalimar's beautiful scent suddenly filled the air around him.  
  
Shalimar climbed up into the bed and straddled over Brennan's lower back. She poured a little bit of the oil into her hands and then started rubbing his shoulders.  
  
Brennan groaned as her small palms pressed into his aching muscles. She massaged in small circles at first and then stroked down the rest of his back. Soft moans escaped his grip as her fingers dug into tight muscles. Shalimar smiled as she ran her hands down his back again. "That feel good?"  
  
Brennan sighed and gave her a lazy half moan as he pried an eye open. "That's incredible, Shal."  
  
"Feeling better or should I keep going?"  
  
Brennan turned under her and gave her a mischievous smile. "I think my chest and stomach are sore now."  
  
Shalimar rolled her eyes and climbed off of him, lying down next to him on the bed. She watched him carefully, studying him, taking him in. He was so peaceful and relaxed and so...HOT.  
  
He took a deep breath and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Goodnight, Shal," Leaning down he placed a gentile kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Brenn, wait," she took his arm holding him back. "You were so relaxed, you don't have to go. Stay with me tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he didn't hesitate to lay back down with her.  
  
Shalimar moved into his arms and pulled the blanket over them, before resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Shal," he called as he began to stroke her back.  
  
"Hmm?" She mumbled.  
  
"Thank you, for the massage."  
  
She smiled and lifted her head to kiss his cheek. "Anytime,"  
  
Brennan caught her chin before she had a chance to lower it again and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Shalimar froze for a moment shocked, but then gradually eased into his kiss.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She blushed and smiled. "I love you, too,"  
  
After one more kiss they relaxed in each other's arms and fell into peaceful dreams.  
  
Lexa smiled as she saw Jesse wheel himself into his room. Walking over to his door she watched as he struggled to lift himself from the wheelchair into his bed. "Want some help?"  
  
Jesse relaxed back in the chair and looked over at her as she came toward him.  
  
Lexa smiled warmly and held out her hand. He looked up at her and then at her small hand, before taking it and letting her help him up. Lexa took his arms and eased him down before taking a seat beside him as he pulled the covers over his legs. He smiled and tugged on her hand as he patted a spot on the bed beside himself. "Come here,"  
  
Lexa smiled and scooted up to his side.  
  
"I embarrassed you in front of Brennan and Shalimar..."  
  
Lexa looked down and shrugged, "Yeah, a little."  
  
"Ya know, while Brennan was in my mind, he told me to think of reasons why I wanted to live. He told me to think the people that I loved." He paused. "The only person I could think about was you."  
  
She just looked down.  
  
He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against her fingers. "I think it's time we stopped dancing around our feelings, Lex. I meant every word of what I said. You're the reason I wanted to live and I'm tired of living without you." Caressing her neck with his other hand, he slowly pulled her toward him as he gazed into her eyes. He watched and waited for any sign to show her disapproval. Not getting any, he stopped mere inches from her. "Lexa Pierce, I love you," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. When he felt her begin to respond to his kiss he quickly deepened it to prove the truth behind his words. Silently wincing and cursing his injury, he held her as tight as he could and let his actions speak to her.  
  
When she finally moved away from him she remained silent for a moment to catch her breath. Then looking into his eyes she spoke, "Jess, I'm not...," Her voice was ragged and broken.  
  
"Don't try to tell me you don't feel the same. I know you do. You can't keep shutting me out. I won't let you." Jesse's gaze froze her.  
  
"This isn't what I want."  
  
"Yes, it is. You couldn't have kissed me back like that if that wasn't what you wanted. Lexa, I love you and I want you. I want you to be with me from now on. Don't turn me down. I know you want this. You just have to give yourself the chance to realize it instead of immediately putting up your defenses." He watched as questions flashed in her eyes. "Stay with me, tonight." His voice was low and steady. "We don't have to do anything. Just let me hold you. Let me show you what it feels like to be with me."  
  
Lexa gazed into his eyes, not being able to move, as her mind fought with her heart. She bit her bottom lip and hesitantly settled herself into his arms. Jesse smiled, but he could feel how tense she was. "Lexa, don't you trust me? What else can I do to convince you that you mean everything to me?"  
  
She looked up at him and the rested her head on his shoulder. "Jesse, I do trust you, I just...I just don't wanna get hurt."  
  
"Lexa," He lifted her chin so that their eyes would meet. "I would NEVER hurt you,"  
  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, being careful not to hurt him. "I know,"  
  
"Then relax, Lexa." He said gently stroking her hair.  
  
Taking a deep breath she dropped every defense and let herself completely relax in his arms. "Hey, Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I uhh..." She looked up meeting his soft gaze. "I love you, too," It shocked her when the words fell so easily from her lips. They hadn't caused her any excruciating pain or brought on the end of the world, they were just...sweet.  
  
He smiled and leaned down to place a gentile kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Lexa."  
  
She smiled and snuggled against him. "Goodnight, Jess."  
  
He kissed her head and then reached over to turn the light off, before closing his eyes and falling asleep beside her.  
  
~*~*Here it is just as I promised. Hope you liked it!*~*~ 


	20. Dream Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
~*Dream Lover*~  
  
"Jesse!" Lexa's voice almost echoed through Sanctuary.  
  
He snickered and hid as she came closer.  
  
Annoyed from the past ten minutes of searching, Lexa stepped right into Jesse's room and looked around, but he wasn't there. She walked in farther, checking the space on the other side of his bed before walking into his open bathroom. "Jess," she called again, searching for him.  
  
Jesse phased out of the wall and closed his door quietly before sneaking and phasing into the wall near the bathroom.  
  
Lexa stepped out into his room with her hands on her hips. "Ok, you can come out now!" she said still looking around.  
  
Jesse smiled to himself and ran out of the bathroom, heading straight for her.  
  
Lexa spun around only to have him barrel into her and tackle her to the bed. She shrieked as they fell and pushed against him.  
  
Jesse laughed and stood up right beside the bed offering a hand to her. "You were looking for me?" He smiled charmingly.  
  
"You..." She pointed a finger at him and started to get up. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"You'd just love to know everything that went on wouldn't you?" Jesse said smiling as he crossed his arms. He was torturing her and he knew it.  
  
She stood and faced him. "Jesse, tell me now, or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what?" he asked smartly.  
  
She met his gaze for a moment and then moved closer putting her hands on his chest as he dropped his arms. "Or..." she let her hands fall downward unbuttoning his shirt as they went. "I'll have to make you," she slid her hands inside his shirt and under his tank top before starting to rub his sides.  
  
Jesse smiled enjoying the soft caresses. Suddenly he felt his skin begin to burn. He took her arms and jumped back hissing in pain.  
  
Lexa smiled wickedly, stepping closer. "What's the matter Jess, can't take a little heat?"  
  
"You were giving me a little more than heat last time," he said rubbing his arm.  
  
She creased her brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
He grinned and began to take his shirt off.  
  
Lexa watched, but never let her eyes leave his. She saw him throw it to the side and turn, trying to show her something. Then her eyes fell on his arm. Cringing she lifted her hand to gently brush her fingers over the burn. "I did that?"  
  
"Well, not you..."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Lexa spoke again. "So tell me, what really happened."  
  
Jesse's eyes burned with mischief as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Why don't I just show you," He whispered, lowering his face to hers.  
  
Lexa froze as their lips touched in a soft kiss.  
  
He reached behind her slowly and grabbed the band that was holding her hair back and phased it, letting her long curls fall over her shoulders. Jesse pulled back slightly and smiled before kissing her again, this time more passionately.  
  
Lexa brought her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She walked with him to the bed and almost moaned as he pulled away.  
  
He sat and took her hands before pulling her onto his lap and lying back, bringing her down with him. Their eyes locked as his hand slid behind her neck and fingers tangled in her silky hair, before he met her lips again.  
  
Lexa was going crazy. Part of her wanted to pull away and leave, but the other part wanted nothing more than to stay and be with him all night. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dance with hers. They separated, each taking a breath and then Lexa began to trail soft kisses across his jaw.  
  
Putting an arm behind her back, he held her close as she continued downward, kissing his neck. He moaned as her lips touched a sensitive spot.  
  
Lexa smiled and went to lift his shirt, but Jesse took her hands gently and stopped her. Pulling back she met his eyes. "What's wrong, Jess?"  
  
He smiled up at her. "That's it."  
  
"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.  
  
"That's it. That's about all that happened." He watched as her confused expression quickly changed into a shocked one.  
  
"That was it!?" She pushed off of his chest quickly and sat straddled above him. "That's all we did!? We made out for two minutes and you go and lead me on this goose chase of information for nothing!"  
  
Jesse nodded containing his laughter. She was cute when she got mad. "Ya know, you're a really good kisser." he said pulling her down to the bed.  
  
Lexa smacked him and then rested her head on his chest. "If that's all that happened how did you know about my tattoo?"  
  
"The med. scans show it." He watched as she frowned slightly. "Don't be upset. Shalimar has one too that she doesn't know I know about."  
  
Lexa smiled as Jesse pulled her closer and began to stroke her side.  
  
"I love you," he whispered softly, as he kissed her head.  
  
She was silent for a moment as she replayed the words in her head. They stunned her.  
  
"Lex?" he called.  
  
She lifted her head to look at him. "Really, Jess?"  
  
"Lexa, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." His hand brushed gently over her cheek.  
  
She gazed at him for a minute and then leaned over to kiss him. "I love you too,"  
  
Jesse smiled and sat, before taking her hand. "Why don't we go out for dinner and a movie tonight?"  
  
She sat up beside him and kissed his cheek. "That sounds great." Lexa stood and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll come get you in an hour, alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok,"  
  
Jesse watched as she left and smiled, before getting up to get changed. It was going to be a fun night.  
  
Brennan walked into Shal's room and over to her bed. She was lying with her back to him. He reached out and pulled a few strands of hair away from her face, before resting his fingers in her silky locks. "Shalimar?" He called softly. She didn't answer so he guessed that she was actually asleep. Just before he turned to leave he noticed the bruise on her cheek bone. He went to brush his fingers over it lightly, but suddenly Shalimar's hand shot up and grabbed his as her face snapped toward him.  
  
"Don't touch," She glared at him and pushed his hand away roughly.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of that?" He was met with the same cold glare that she had been giving him the whole time, before she turned her back to ignore him. Brennan sighed and left the room.  
  
Shalimar frowned as she heard him leave. She was being really cruel to him and he hadn't done anything. Fighting back the tears that wanted to fall she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep.  
  
Brennan came back a few minutes later with a small device in his hand. He pressed a button and switched it on as he slipped his hand under her cheek and turned her face slightly so he could see the bruise.  
  
Shalimar lifted her hand and pushed his away again, but much more gently this time, as she turned over to face him. She winced as her cheek brushed against the pillow.  
  
"Shal, let me take care of you, please,"  
  
"Ok," She replied, her voice barely in a whisper. She switched sides on the bed so she could lay her head down as Brennan worked. He brought his left hand up and brushed her hair away as he lifted the other with the device to start healing her shiner.  
  
In a few minutes it was gone and her cheek felt much better. Brennan smiled and placed a soft kiss where the bruise had been, before turning to leave.  
  
Shalimar reached out and grabbed his arm. "Brenn, wait,"  
  
He looked back and then stepped over to her again, leaning against her alcove and waiting to hear what she wanted to say.  
  
She was silent for a moment as she took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I'm sorry I snapped at you...just now and earlier. I wasn't mad at you...and you, of all people, didn't deserve it. I was just..."  
  
"Shh," He placed a gentile finger over her mouth and smiled as he brought her hand to his lips. "Shal, I understand how you feel and I don't blame you for being upset. Everything you said was true." He paused and brushed his hand over her cheek. "As for the second time you snapped at me..."  
  
She cringed slightly as he gave her a strong, stern, upset look. Brennan smiled inwardly at the reaction he got and softened his expression. "...you're forgiven."  
  
Shalimar sighed in relief and smiled as they shared a small laugh. Brennan took a light blanket from the bottom of her bed and draped it over her, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Shal,"  
  
She smiled. "'Night, Brennan,"  
  
He kissed her once more and then left. Shalimar closed her eyes and sighed having just had a huge weight lifted off her shoulder. She was glad that he wasn't upset or mad with her. Within minutes she was a sleep and dreaming of the site of Brennan in a hot tub.  
  
~*~*Hey guys, sorry the chapter took so long. I had the hardest time trying to come up with something for this episode. Anyway...it's here now. Hope you like it!*~*~ 


	21. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
_The Prophecy_  
  
Shalimar stormed into sanctuary and grabbed Jesse's arm, pulling him off of the computer and toward the lab.  
  
He grunted and stumbled as he got up.  
  
Lexa raised an eyebrow as she watched Shalimar pull Jesse with her. She met his eyes and shrugged as he looked back.  
  
Once in the lab Shalimar jumped into the chair and put her head down roughly.  
  
Jesse could see the fear in her eyes and he knew something was wrong because Shalimar never just willingly got into that chair. He stepped up beside her and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "What's wrong, Shal?"  
  
She looked up at him and got out of the chair quickly.  
  
Jesse watched as she started to pace furiously. Pure fear was written all over her and he could see tears starting to drip down her cheeks. Walking around the chair he took her shoulders and stopped her. "Shalimar, look at me."  
  
She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Oh, Jess," she whimpered as she leaned into him and started to cry.  
  
He pulled her closer and held her in a comforting embrace. "Shalimar, what happened?" Jesse could feel her body start to tremble as she continued to cry in his arms.  
  
"I went back to see Bishop."  
  
He pushed her back gently but quickly and looked her over. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No...well...it doesn't matter," her voice was low and broken. "I asked him what the future held for us."  
  
Jesse took her face in his hands and brushed the tears off of her cheeks. "What did he say?"  
  
Shalimar shook her head and moved into his arms again needing the comfort that he always provided. "If we aren't careful, Jess, this team will be broken." She sobbed and tightened her arms around him. "He asked me earlier if I wanted to know how I was going to die."  
  
Jesse felt her body start to shake again before she burst into tears and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to lose any of you and I don't want this team to be destroyed."  
  
Holding her tightly he kissed her head. "Shalimar, he sees possible outcomes of the future. Not everything he says is written in stone. I don't know what he told you, to scare you like this, but whatever it was, we'll get through it." He started to rub her back in soothing circles. "Come on...stop crying. We can handle anything thrown at us. You know that."  
  
She nodded into his shoulder and relaxed in his arms as her tears and sobs slowed. "Jess, can you give me something for my head? It's killing me. Bishop mind blasted me. It hurt like hell."  
  
"Is that why you were in the chair? Do you want me to scan you?" He smiled as she shook her head and then rubbed her arms before walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of aspirin. He picked out two pills and handed them to her with a bottle of water he had been drinking earlier.  
  
She took them both and downed the pills quickly, before handing the water back to him.  
  
He smiled. "Now if there is anything you're gonna die from it'd be the cooties that were in this." He joked lifting the bottle.  
  
She gave him a small laugh with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her and walked her to her room.  
  
A few minutes later Jesse walked out of Shal's room and took a seat on the couch, in the lounge area. He closed his eyes. It was quiet and still around Sanctuary. A few minutes passed like that before he felt someone sit beside him and put their head on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he found Lexa curled up next to him. "You ok?" he asked gently. She didn't normally just curl up next to him like that.  
  
Lexa nodded. "I'm alright. What was wrong with Shal?"  
  
Jesse sighed and put as arm behind her. "She went to see Bishop again. Whatever he told her really frightened her. I can't blame her though...that guy was nuts."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They were silent as each tried to find something to say.  
  
"Lexa?" Jesse whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" She didn't move. "Do you remember that hypothetical conversation we were having earlier?" He watched as she sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah." Lexa was still. She couldn't tear herself away from the intensity in his eyes. Suddenly she blinked and felt his lips on hers.  
  
Jesse moved in and kissed her. He was determined to speak to her in a way he was sure she would understand.  
  
Lexa was taken by surprise. His lips were warm on hers. His kiss was strong and firm but not demanding. The shock wore off and she began to kiss him back.  
  
As he felt her begin to respond to his kiss he deepened it and they were quickly lost in a very passionate kiss. When they finally moved apart he asked, "Well, do I get the girl?"  
  
Without a moments delay she moved back to him and gave him her answer.  
  
Ok, guys, this is almost it. I'll do one more chapter for next week and then we'll have to see about the finale. Hope you liked it! 


	22. Cirque des Merveilles

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.  
  
_Cirque des Merveilles_  
  
Brennan took Shalimar's hand and stopped her from entering the kitchen. "Shal, wait, I've got something I want to show you before we eat."  
  
She turned, wondering what he was talking about. When she met his eyes she could tell he was up to something. "Brennan?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes?" He looked at her innocently.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked stepping into his arms with a slight smile.  
  
He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's a surprise."  
  
She giggled. "What is it?"  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?" he replied as he started pulling her toward the training room.  
  
Before they entered Brennan took her arms and stopped her. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Ohhh, Brennan," she whined playfully.  
  
"Come on, Shal, please," He gave her a pout.  
  
Shalimar sighed, "Fine," and shut her eyes.  
  
Brennan took her hands and walked her into the training room. His heart jumped with excitement. He couldn't wait for her to see it. "Stop," he said releasing her hands.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Not yet,"  
  
"Oh, Brennan, hurry,"  
  
He smiled as she bounced on her heels.  
  
Suddenly Shalimar felt a pair of strong hands on her hips lifting her up. Instinctively she reached for the arms and held tightly.  
  
Brennan chuckled. "Relax, Shal,"  
  
She felt her legs bump something and then Brennan sat her down. He took her ankles and slipped her shoes off, before putting them on the floor.  
  
"Brenn?"  
  
"Alright, open your eyes."  
  
She did and she gasped as she noticed that she was sitting on a trampoline.  
  
Brennan smiled as her eyes lit up. "Do you like it?"  
  
She squealed and got up to jump. "Brennan, it's wonderful!"  
  
He watched as she flipped forward and backward. "I was going to get a trapeze, too, but there was nowhere for it."  
  
She smiled and stopped jumping. "Come on."  
  
Brennan looked at her outstretched hand and shook his head. "No,"  
  
"Oh, come on, you chicken," she teased.  
  
"Chicken, huh?" He raised an eyebrow and watched as she nodded. "I'll show you chicken,"  
  
Shalimar smiled as he took his shoes off and climbed up. She giggled as he wobbled for a moment and then caught his balance. They gradually started bouncing together and then full out jumping as time went on.  
  
Brennan jumped toward her making her bounce even higher as they both landed. He laughed as she let out a shriek. Stepping under her he waited for her to come down within reach of his hands.  
  
"Move!" She yelled not wanting to land on him. She felt his hands slip up the top part of her thighs to her hips as he tried to catch her.  
  
He succeeded in doing so, but he leaned back too far and ended up falling to his back, bringing Shalimar down with him.  
  
She laughed at him as he groaned and then rolled to put her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Brenn,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"How did I know what?"  
  
"That I wanted one?" Her heart jumped as he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her head.  
  
"I saw your eyes light up when you were looking at them in the circus. I haven't seen you that way for a while...so happy or excited about something. It makes me smile when I see you like that."  
  
Shalimar looked up and gazed at him for a moment before leaning over to place gentile kiss on his lips. "Thank you,"  
  
He smiled and pulled her down for another kiss. "I love you,"  
  
She blushed and looked away for a second before returning her gaze to him. "I love you, too."

I've had a few people ask me if I'm still a Shal/Brennan fan...I am still a big fan of them but I like Jesse/Lexa too and playing around with Shalimar and Jesse's sibling-like relationship is always fun.  
  
I hear that they are debating on wither or not to run season 4...If they decide to run it I'll try to do another story like this.(If you guys want.) Since I'm not sure if we'll get the end of the big cliffhanger that is supposed to be in the final episode of Season 3 I will try to do something for it...but it could take a while. Hope you liked this and thank you so much for the reviews! 


	23. The Assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters.

_The Assault  
_  
The door to one of the safehouses opened and all four members of Mutant X walked in. They were all shivering from the long cold walk they had taken and the warmth of the room was eagerly welcomed.  
  
Jesse closed the door and locked it before following the rest of them down the stairs.  
  
Lexa collapsed into a tight ball on the couch trying to warm herself. Shalimar did much the same on the opposite couch, but she was curled into Brennan's arms. Jesse came and took a seat next to Lexa before reaching out and pulling her closer. She hesitated for a moment but then relaxed against him.  
  
Silence filled the room for a long time.  
  
"So, what now?" Shalimar asked in a barely audible voice.  
  
Brennan pulled her trembling body closer. "We get some sleep and figure it out tomorrow."  
  
Jesse nodded in agreement. "Shal, Lex, can you, two, go dig out some of the blankets. Brennan and I will pull out the sofa beds."  
  
The girls nodded and reluctantly stood out of the warm embraces that they had been so comfortable in.  
  
Brennan and Jesse opened the two sofa beds and the girls came back a few minutes later, laying the blankets out.  
  
"You two, can have the beds," Brennan offered. "Jesse and I will take the recliners."  
  
They nodded and took their jackets off, before climbing into the separate beds and immediately burying themselves beneath the covers.  
  
Jesse took the recliner closest to Lexa and draped the blanked over himself as he tried to find a comfortable position.  
  
Brennan took the one near Shal and just laid on his back. After zapping the light switch he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Everything was quiet with the exception of Jesse's body still moving in the chair, trying to get comfortable. Shalimar tossed silently in the bed. Her mind still hadn't settled down. She could tell that Brennan was still awake and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.  
  
Brennan laid awake and tried to calm his mind. He guessed that Jesse and Lexa were asleep and hoped that Shalimar was as well. She had had enough today and he could tell that she was well past the point of exhaustion. A few minutes passed before he felt someone climb onto his lap and lay down against his chest. He didn't even need to open his eyes to tell who it was or to tell that she was crying.  
  
Shalimar felt Brennan wrap his arms around her lovingly, and begin to stroke her back. She gripped his shirt in her hands and buried her face in his shoulder trying to muffle her sobs.  
  
"What's wrong, Kitten?" He asked softly as he put a hand behind her head.  
  
She turned her face to the side and nuzzled her head against his chest. "Brenn, I'm so scared. Our world has just been flipped upside down and our lives have hit rock bottom."  
  
He could hear her voice trembling as she spoke.  
  
"We have nothing. Sanctuary is gone. We don't even have our lives. We could die any day."  
  
"No, Baby, hush." He tightened his hold on her as she started to cry harder. "We still have each other. As long as were all together, we'll have everything we need."  
  
"But what about when we start dying off, Brennan? The thought that one of us might not wake up tomorrow scares the hell out of me."  
  
"Shalimar, that's enough." He kissed her head and held her close. "We have no idea whether or not Adam was able to fix our DNA like he did to Jesse's. There's no reason to worry yourself to tears like this because you afraid of one of us dying. Shal, we could live to be one hundred...old and gray and wrinkly..."He joked trying to make her smile. He patted himself on the back silently as he heard a soft chuckle escape her lips.  
  
"What if he wasn't able to help us Brennan? I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either, Shal, but we have no control over it...and if one of us does die then they'll just be waiting in Heaven for the others to come up and join the party." He paused for a moment and let her take in everything he had just said. "Now, no more 'what ifs'. Let's just live now. We'll get to tomorrow when it comes."  
  
Shalimar smiled and took a deep breath as she nodded. Lifting her head she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Brennan."  
  
He blindly reached out in the dark to touch her face, smiling as she put her cheek to his hand. "I love you, Shal." He let his fingers move back and tangle in her hair as he brought her forward for another kiss. "I love you so much." After pulling her into a tight embrace he released her and let her relax against him.  
  
"I love you too, Brennan." Within minutes they were asleep in each others arms.  
  
Lexa's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room and she could see the figures around her. Shalimar had moved to lay with Brennan on the recliner but she guessed that if they were smart they would eventually move to the bed. She had seen them kiss and heard the 'I love you' that was shared between them. She was happy for them. After everything that they had gone through they deserved to be together.  
  
Jesse turned again and his sore muscles burned in response to the movement. He groaned and moved slowly to his side.  
  
"Jesse,"  
  
He was surprised to hear Lexa's soft voice. "Yeah?" He huffed trying to move his arm and leg without causing too much pain.  
  
"Jess...I'm so sorry,"  
  
"For what?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"This,"  
  
He was stunned slightly when he felt Lexa's hand brush over his bruised cheek and then his shoulder. "It wasn't you're fault."  
  
"I know, but I wish I could have done something to stop it."  
  
He smiled and took her hand before giving it a light squeeze. "It's ok,"  
  
Lexa smiled knowing that he would be alright. "Jesse, come lay down with me. The bed is big enough for both of us and it's the least I can do for you."  
  
"No, Lexa it's ok. I'll be fine."  
  
"Please, I hate this Jesse. You've been put through enough pain today already. Please...just come lay down."  
  
He could tell something more was going on than her just wanting him to be comfortable. The Lexa Pierce he knew made excuses for a kiss. She would never even think about asking him to sleep in the same bed with her. Wanting to know what was up he slowly got out of the recliner and moved to the bed.  
  
Lexa walked to the other side and slid in beside him. "Goodnight, Jess."  
  
He was about to ask what was wrong but found he could barley open one eye, much less talk. Using every bit of strength he had left he rolled one last time and draped an arm over her waist.  
  
The action stunned her. Lexa found herself wondering if the moment was actually real. After a few seconds she realized that he wasn't moving and she began to settle down under the warmth of his arm.  
  
Jesse was shocked when Lexa moved back and pressed her body against him, before sighing and completely relaxing. He tightened his arm around her and held her close. "Goodnight, Lexa" he whispered into her hair. In a matter of minutes they both fell into peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning brought on sore muscles and four hungry mutants. As Lexa had suspected, Shalimar and Brennan did end up back on the bed, but they were slightly shocked to find their other two team mates in the same position.  
  
Shalimar smiled as she watched them sleep. They looked amazingly good together. She thought back for a moment to when Lexa had first come to join Mutant X. She had been so cold and controlling. Shalimar would have never pictured the scene that was before her eyes now and if Lexa hadn't changed so much over the year she would have never allowed it.  
  
Brennan was watching them as well. After all Jesse had been through he deserved to find someone he loved and who loved him back. He wasn't quiet sure that Lexa was the best choice but she had come a long way since they met.  
  
Jesse stirred and woke, soon followed by Lexa. They smiled, but both felt a little awkward with Shalimar and Brennan having just seen them asleep together.  
  
"Morning," Jesse said groggily breaking the silence that was around them.  
  
"Morning," Shalimar replied.  
  
"Yeah," Brennan groaned from behind her rubbing his eyes. Shalimar smiled at him. He had never been much of a morning person.  
  
Silence filled the room once again.  
  
"I'm hungry," Jesse said suddenly.  
  
Lexa chuckled slightly at the comment as did Shalimar. Brennan just agreed with him and got up to raid the frige. "There's nothing here!" Brennan complained.  
  
"Nothing that's still good anyway," Jesse said pulling out a moldy sandwich that had been left in a plastic baggy.  
  
Shalimar raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose.  
  
Lexa made a face. "Ew!"  
  
"Ok, so who wants to go food shopping?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Why don't we just run out and get something from one of the fast food places and worry about shopping later." Shalimar suggested as she walked over to the coffee pot and began to make some.  
  
This was quickly agreed upon. They played rock paper scissors to see who would go and Jesse and Lexa got the privilege. "Lex, do you still have the keys to the mustang?" Jesse asked suddenly remembering that she had taken Brennan's car to meet the dominion in the first place.  
  
Lexa's eyes widened and she reached into her coat pocket. Smiling brightly she pulled out a pair of keys and jingled them in front of her.  
  
Brennan smiled. "Ya know, for once I'm glad you took my car."  
  
"We'll get it and then get the food and come back." Jesse said stating what was already pretty obvious.  
  
A few minutes later it was only Shal and Brennan in the safehouse. He pulled her closer and kissed her head.  
  
"How are we doing this?" She asked.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Acting like everything is fine." She looked up. "Brennan, we've lost everything and yet we seem to be doing really good."  
  
He smiled and tightened his grip on her. "Shalimar, I told you, as long as we have each other everything will always be fine." He leaned down and placed a gentile kiss on her lips. "And we haven't lost everything. We still have all the safehouses we can live in and the money that we've all put into the bank will be enough to support us until some of us find jobs. We can run Mutant X from here and everything will be fine."  
  
Shalimar smiled at him. "You always see the brightest sides of things."  
  
He chuckled and kissed her again. "I'm seeing the brighter side of this morning, too," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
Shalimar blushed and leaned into him. "I love you,"  
  
"I love you, too." He pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in her hair as he inhaled deeply. He pulled back abruptly with a sneeze and scrunched his nose. "Geez, Shal, your hair holds a lot of dust,"  
  
Shalimar's eyes widened and she smacked him playfully. "I guess we both need baths." She smiled as she wiped a dirt mark off his forehead.  
  
He nodded and then grinned slyly.  
  
Shalimar backed away slowly as he stepped toward her. "Brennan..."  
  
Lunging forward he caught her and pushed her into the wall trapping her there. "Ya, know Shal...there's really no reason to waist the water by taking separate showers." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. It was a slow kiss at first, but it became more passionate very quickly.  
  
"I think...you're...right." She breathed between kisses. She slid her hands under his shirt and started to lift it before letting him take it and pull it off.  
  
Brennan pulled her into the bathroom still clutching his shirt in one hand. After closing the door he dropped his shirt and started to untie hers. A few minutes later they were both under the water in the shower.  
  
Jesse and Lexa had managed to find the mustang and both of them sighed in relief as they climbed in and rested their legs. The taxi had been helpful but not helpful enough for their sore bodies.  
  
"Lexa, are you ok?" Jesse asked as she handed him the keys.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." she replied quickly.  
  
Jesse could tell she was lying, but decided to let it go for the moment. He started the car and they were off. It only took them about twenty minutes to get the food and they were soon headed back to the safehouse.  
  
Jesse glanced over at Lexa as he was driving. She looked upset...disturbed. Something was really bothering her. "Lexa, please talk to me."  
  
She looked at him forcing a small smile. "About what?"  
  
"Whatever's wrong. Lex, I could feel it last night. Something is bothering you. What is it?"  
  
She frowned. "Pull over,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you want to talk, pull over."  
  
Her voice was shaky and he could tell she was scared. After pulling onto the shoulder of the rode he turned to her. He saw tears forming in her eyes as he took her hand. "Lexa, what's going on?"  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm dying, Jess."  
  
His eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"I'm dying. Adam didn't figure out how to fix my DNA and the counsel leader from the dominion said that according to their records I don't have that much time left."  
  
"Lexa," he was shocked.  
  
"I know, I wasn't exactly expecting it either." She turned her face as tears started to drip from her eyes. The door opened and she heard him get out and shut it. The only image that ran through her head as she closed her eyes was one of Jesse slamming his fist into the side of the car. She was shocked when her door opened and Jesse took her hand to pull her out.  
  
He took her into his arms and held her tightly. "Lexa, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you,"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried harder. "There's nothing you can do to stop it, Jess."  
  
"Yes, there is." He pulled back and met her eyes as he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. "We're going to find Adam and get him to help you."  
  
Lexa put her head down and shook it.  
  
"I will not let you die, Lexa," he said fiercely as he embraced her again. "I love you too much for that."  
  
She looked up stunned. "Jess I..." She was cut off when she felt Jesse's warm lips on hers. Their kiss was gentle but it said everything that they had been afraid of saying in words. They broke apart a moment later and she leaned into his chest.  
  
"Everything's gonna be ok, Baby," he said softly as he held her.  
  
Lexa looked up and raised an eyebrow as her tears subsided and she smiled.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
He blushed and looked down.  
  
She lifted his chin and gave him a warm smile. "I like it." Leaning forward she placed another soft kiss on his lips. "We better get back to the safehouse. Shal and Brennan are gonna kill us for taking so long."  
  
Jesse smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He helped her back into the car and closed her door before walking around again and climbing in.  
  
Shalimar shuddered as Brennan ran his soapy hands over her body washing away the dirt. She put some shampoo in her hands and turned, before reaching up and rubbing it into his hair. He did the same to hers only with conditioner. They ended up in a passionate kiss tangled with soapy hair and bodies.  
  
Shalimar smiled as she pulled away and pushed Brennan back, under the water. He rinsed off and got all the shampoo out of his hair before taking Shalimar's hand and pulling her under the running water.  
  
A few minutes later they stepped out. Brennan took a towel and wrapped it around his waist before grabbing another and wrapping it around Shalimar's body. "We need to do that more often." Brennan grinned.  
  
Shalimar giggled and pushed up to kiss him. "We do."  
  
Brennan smiled and took a comb out of the medicine cabinet before stepping behind Shalimar and taking her silky wet hair into his hands. Only a short time later her curls were combed out and her hair was placed in a neat ponytail.  
  
"Thanks, Brennan,"  
  
"No problem." He smiled. "So umm...what are we going to wear until our clothes get washed?" He asked stepping forward and reaching out to take her hips.  
  
She stepped back and smiled. "There are robes up there," She replied pointing to the shelf above them.  
  
Brennan looked up and frowned. "That's not exactly the answer I was looking for." He said as he reached up and grabbed a navy blue cloth robe for himself and a light pink silk one for Shal.  
  
Shalimar smiled and dropped her towel. She knew exactly what answer he wanted, but unfortunately they had two other people who would be coming in any minute.  
  
Brennan's eyes widened when he turned around and he smiled. "That's more like it."  
  
She laughed and shook her head as she took the robe from him and put it one.  
  
After Brennan tied his robe he picked up the dirty clothes and opened the door.  
  
Jesse and Lexa looked up, raising their eyebrows as the two came out together.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan stopped dead in their tracks and blushed, looking down.  
  
"Caught like kids in the cookie jar," Lexa smirked.  
  
Jesse chuckled as Brennan and Shal shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm gonna go throw these in the wash," Brennan said making an excuse to leave.  
  
Jesse and Lexa smiled and shook their heads as they finished setting the table. After Brennan came back they all sat and had a wonderful breakfast.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan got stuck with clean up and while Lexa took her turn in the shower Jesse closed up the sofa beds.  
  
She came out in a black silky robe with a red rose print.  
  
Jesse smiled at her. She was always so beautiful.  
  
"Your turn, Jess," she called as she tied her hair back.  
  
He got up and started toward the bathroom. Lexa took his arm and stopped him as he walked by her. "I need to tell Shal and Brennan what's going on." she whispered.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you for a minute?" he asked stroking her arms.  
  
"No, I'll be ok. I just wanted to let you know that I was going to tell them. They deserve to know...to be ready for it when it happens."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen."  
  
Lexa smiled. "Ok...If it happens."  
  
He nodded. "Ok," Leaning down he placed a long soft kiss on her lips before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
Lexa was left to face Shalimar and Brennan who were giving her the same smirks and raised eyebrows that she and Jesse had been giving them earlier. Blushing she looked down and walked over to sit on the couch opposite them.  
  
"Now who's been caught," Brennan joked.  
  
Shalimar smacked him and smiled at Lexa.  
  
"Guys, there's something you need to know." She said playing with her fingers.  
  
Shalimar felt the change in her emotions. "Lexa, what's wrong?"  
  
"I umm...I'm dying." She paused for a moment and looked up, seeing the shock and worry written across her friends' faces. "The head of the dominion council said that Adam didn't fix my DNA and that I don't have much time left. He didn't give me an exact date but he said time was running out."  
  
"Oh, Lexa," Shalimar moved to the other couch and brought her into a hug.  
  
Brennan stepped over, too and squeezed her shoulder. "We'll find Adam again, Lexa. He'll help you."  
  
She smiled and looked over at him as Shalimar released her.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't let anything happen to you." Shalimar smiled and bumped her gently.  
  
"Jesse, said the same thing," she paused. "Thanks, guys,"  
  
Just then Jesse came out. "Hey." He came and sat beside Lexa, kissing her head as Shalimar and Brennan moved back to the other couch. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I guess the first thing we have to do is find Adam...both of them." Brennan said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, and as quickly as possible. None of us know how much time we have left." Shalimar agreed.  
  
Brennan was the only one who heard the tinge of fear in her voice. He tightened his arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
They sat like that for a moment in silence. "Ok, Brennan and I are gonna get dressed and go to the store." Shalimar said standing out of his arms. "We do need to be able to eat. Jesse, do you think you can start on the computer?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't exactly know where to begin." Jesse got up and walked over to the desk with the computer.  
  
"I'll stay and help him." Lexa offered as she got up and then took a seat beside Jesse.  
  
Brennan nodded and headed to find their clothes.  
  
Shalimar stood still for a moment, thinking about everything. It turned out that Brennan really was right. As long as they all had each other they could get through anything and everything would be fine.  
  
I changed my mind...the final episode didn't end the way I thought it was going to, so I can put the chapter in this story. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews and for sticking with me. Well I'll see you all next season...............lol, I'm just kidding....I have 2 more stories in the works but I'm not sure when they'll be done. I hope you all enjoyed this!  
  
Fiery Feral


End file.
